The Clash of the Rivals Book 1 Anji Chronicles
by Chipmonk328
Summary: Anji lives a simple shinobi life along side his teammates Tattsweya and Sojiro. Anji is a fine young man...or so people thought..but soon two men by the name of Honzo and Orochimaru are going to change all that.
1. Prolouge part 1

The Clash of the Rivals

By Christopher Razor, Hayden W. ZB, and Michael M.T.

Special thanks to Johnny N, Matthew L and all the other friends who helped contribute to this great story.

Prologue: Enter Anji

Anji was what you called a child with an odd and somewhat troubled past. The boy was conceived when his mother was on vacation in a neutral country. Why do I say a Neutral instead of a normal country? Well, not all the countries in the area were on good terms. Wars had spread throughout the years and made some of the countries reasonably untrustworthy and untrusting of others. Anyways, she met a man their who she quickly fell for. They had nice dinner date and later that night they went back to his place. Things went awry after that however, as he proceeded to rape her. He then after kept her around to rape and mess with from time to time. The kicker is, he didn't kill her until he found out she was from the Fire nation and was a Shinobi of Konoha. Well, he was a Shinobi of the Mist village and the two were not on friendly terms. The instant he found out, he killed her and would've killed their newborn son, of which was conceived from one of the times he raped her, but a shinobi had come looking for her, as she was a medical ninja of great importance, and rescued the child. The father then proceed to disappear into the shadows, and was never found. That child was Anji. His mother had named him as such because of his strength at such a young age. He was then adopted and the shinobi agreed to keep his lineage a secret, due to the fact that the child was born in such a way, and therefore was a disgrace to the clan of which his mother was from. He was adopted by a man and woman by the names of Shinji and Areia. Shinji was a good hearted man. He was a shinobi as well, but wasn't a particularly skilled one. His mother was a cook and had a degree of knowledge about shinobi, because her father had been one years ago, before he had died. Despite his death being in a war, she had learned to let it go a long time ago. Anji kept his original first name due to his mothers last request to keep it. It was a simple life. But 8 years later, that would all change…


	2. Prologue part 2

Anji's adoptive father's name was Shinji. Shinji was a very calm and masculine man who was really tough. He always wanted Anji to become a 'Fine young man'. His adoptive mother's name was Rei. She was quiet and to herself, but loving and very much babied her son. That family lived in the Shinobi village known as the Hidden Leaf Village, also called Konoha.

Anji once noticed a young man who was spying on the Uchiha. Anji recognized the boy as Sojiro, a boy at his Acadamy who was boasting that one day he would be a master of Fire Jutsu. Anji had learned what Justu are at the Acadamy. Jutsu are special abilties that are used with Chakra. Chakra is a special hidden power that lies deep within all Shinobi. In order to perform jutsu, various hand signs are done. Sojiro saw Anji was watching him and ran off. Anji tried to chase him, but Sojiro was a natrally fast runner. Anji gave up and decided to instead head for the Acadamy. When he got there he saw that all the ladies were staring at Sojiro. Sojiro, Sojrio, ALWAYS HIM! The guys saw he was just an arrogant punk, why was it that all the girls seemed to like him so much? It dicusted Anji. Why was it that when Anji tried to speak to anyone, they all looked down on him, like he wasn't supposed to be born or somthing? He knew not of who his parents were, but he couldn't be THAT bad...yet everyone seemed to hold him in contempt and possibly even hate him. It made him so angry he had accidentally broken another students arm once. Now they weren't just holding him in contempt, they were afraid of him. It didn't help he often would sneak in and observe the Hyuuga and somtimes would mimick their fighting style... But why be afraid of him? He hated it. No one would talk to him ever..or it seemed that way at least. Well, at least Tattsweya was there for him. She had the nickname of Tatty. She was his good freind. They'd often talk about Daily events. It was fun.

A few weeks or so later, it was Graduation day for Anji. He was so excited! He had graduated and would finally become a Genin! But, no one showed up to greet him. He knew his Dad was on a mission and his mother was sick..but still...and It didnt help the other adults seemed to give him dirty looks. He was alone. He pushed it aside. Who needs them! Luckily, Tatty came over and offered him to meet her parents..but he declined. Tatty's parents hated him anyways...Anji came home from the ninja acadamy. He, by now was, 12 years old and now offically a Genin. It was all quiet. His Mom was in the kitchen cooking. So he went to the table to wait for to eat supper. She was quiet all day. Then a month or so later..Shinji suddenly bursted into the house and quickly embraced his son and wife. Shinji was sad and slowly spoke about what had happend," T-they're dead..all of them..my Sensei...his brother in the Konoha Police...his cousin..all of the Uchiha..they're dead. They were murdered..all of them...my sensei among them." For the first time, at least from what Anji had seen, Shinji...his strong, tough adoptive father, openly cried.

Shinji soon thereafter found out that one Uchiha clan member had survived. The boy was a few years younger than Anji. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. Shinji grew to hate the boy. The killer was rumored to be a Member of the Uchiha Clan..the boys brother Itachi. Shinji decided he hated all ninja and quit being one altogether. Anji vowed to prove to his father that not all ninja were bad. Later that year, he entered the Chuunin Exams. He had trained alot and was prepared. Whoever passes could potentially become a Chuunin. He had since gained two squad member teamates. And his Jounin (High ranking) Sensei was Kagome. His teamates were, ironicly of all people, Tatty and Sojiro. Ah, how Tatty had changed. She had a tendacy to be kind of stupid somtimes. Not to mention, she was loud and obnoxious somtimes. Anji had mostly outgrown her. She had a crush on Anji, but he wasn't aware of it. It was one of the things she kept to herself.


	3. Chapter 2

I lost the First chapter..forgive me...but from what I remember he's a Genin at the moment and has two teamates: Sojiro (Male) and Tatty( Female)...his Jounin sensei is Female, and he's adopted after his parents were killed...

Anji is roughly 5 foot 11, he has brown long hair and his eyes are blue with an odd sheen to them. He typically wears all black. He's somwhat attractive to the ladies, but somewhat creeps them out so most don't talk to him. He keeps his leaf headband around his arm. He just found out int he first exam that he is of the Yamanaka clan from Orochimaru, who is secretly in the area but doesnt wish to reveal himself for a few more years...

Sojiro has black short hair spiked straight up-ward and blue outfit, keep his headband on his forhead, and wears shorts and a regular shirt that is sleeveless. He tends to be an air-head at times but he's somwhat skilled in taijutsu and his good looks makes him very popular with some of the ladies...altho some don't like his arrogance.

Tatty is the female of the group and I can't remember anything about her at the moment except for that she likes Anji . sorry.

The Prologue is somewhat disorganized forgive that..you'll likely find it in places around here.

I apologise but I'll be starting with Chapter 2:

The Forest of Death-Chuunin 2nd Test of Exam

( Click to show/hide )

As the Genin teams speeds up into the forest, the darkness fades around them...this place just feels like...death...one can't help but feel clusterphobic around such surroundings...the air is dence...light barely escapes the tree-tops..but they continue on. Sojiro grins," I bet I'll win this one easily. Don't worry, I protect you guys. Heh!" Anji frowned. "Arrogant Punk.", he mumbled Tatty was behind them as they ran along the tree-tops. Of course Sojiro was in the front, as he was impatient. Anji was in the middle because he was being cautious. Tatty was in the back to watch there back flank. She grinned," Now Children, play nicely." Sojiro just rolled his eyes, Anji grinned at her comment, then he got a feeling," somthings not right" Suddenly a kunai was thrown at them. They looked to there left and saw a Grass nin. Sojiro kicked it, and it was just a fake-clone! The real one had already made its way behind Tatty and he punched her unconsious, she fell onto the tree branch. He took their scroll and ran off. Anji growled," we need that to pass the exam!" The Grass ninja vanished...a genjutsu used to escape. Anji assested it and realised that Sojiro had burnt out his energy from recklessly running ahead of the pack, and that Tatty was unconscious, so they decided to take a break for awhile...it became nightfall. Sojiro commented," Perhaps we should spilt up." Anji," not a bad idea. Maybe there's hope for you afterall." Sojiro growled. Tatty grinnned and nodded. Anji," Sounds like its agree then." They decided they'd meet up at the tree they were sitting by later and they went ahead and split up. Sojiro followed some recklessly left tracks from the Grass Ninja. Sojiro grinned," This way I can take credit for beating their whole team.." He wasn't aware of the fact that Anji had known this, but Anji didn't really care anyways. Sojiro moves up to the camp and sees three grass-nin drewsed in all green eating. One of the three is watching for attacks. Sojiro throws a kunai at the ninja to startle them. They look at the guard and he comments," I didnt sense him coming!" The three ninja get up.

Sojiro uses his skills in taijutsu to seemingly vanish. He knocks one of the three unconsious with a fast hit to the neck and seemingly vanishes again. They look all around. one shouts," where did he go?" One of the others goes over to check his teamate. There's a exploding tag on his teammate! The two are hit by the blast and realise it has a fire-seal attached and they both catch on fire! The flames are extreme, and they both fall over dead. The grass ninja left is angry," I should've killed the girl when I took that scroll! I won't be as easy to beat as them!" Sojri stops in front of him a few feet away. The Grass ninja uses a genjutsu but Sojiro uses a release and the genjutsu doesnt work! "You can't do that." The Grass ninja growls and runs forward and swings a punch at Sojiro. Sojiro easily dodges and hits the Grass-ninja straight in the face. The Grass ninja gets up and pulls out a kunai and fakes a throw, when Sojiro dodges, the ninja trips Sojiro. Sojiro jumps back up and throws shuriken at the ninja, who easily dodges. The Grass ninja growls and uses the kunai to cut his finger," summoning jutsu!" he summons a wierd creature made of mud and grass. Sojiro grins and punches it and then pulls out a kunai and scratches it against his powdered glove while falling to the ground and throws it at the beast. THe beast catches on fire. "Heh, doesn't even require very much chakra that way. Next, loser." grins Sojiro. The Grass ninja growls and runs forward, Sojiro easily dodges. Sojiro laughs," heh, that summon made you low on Chakra didn't it? Aww..poor baby." Sojiro hits the ninja and he falls on the ground unconious. Sojiro takes back his scroll and runs off to head for the tree.

Anji enters the encampment...

Anji enters the encampment, clearly made up of Star ninja...by now its nightime...its clear that they aren't as wise as they think...they have a campfire. Anji looks around and has keenly scopes the whole area out with a few quick glances. He decides to wait and listen. The least intelligent one, Damar was over at the side picking his nose. His name was easy, it was written on his shirt. Damar grins," Hey Mar, you gonna wake up Scar?" Mar was apparently the one tending to the campfire, he had glasses on. Mar," Shh! You want the whole world to know we're here?" Damar covered his mouth as Mar continued," Don't wake Scar. He's crabby when he doesnt get his rest. We wont be resting for too long anyways.." Mar walks over to the tree Anji's in but seems to not notice him. Damar grins," I guess I should watch the fire now." Mar replies," Yeah, I'm going to get more wood. Keep quiet and I'll be back." Damar nodded. Mar headed out into the darker part of the woods.

Anji took the opertunity and knocked Damar unconsious, which wasn't too hard, its clear that Damar wasn't very skilled, so he was easy. He then slowly walked twards the sleeping one, who apparently was called Scar, but Mar was right behind him! Mar," I knew you were there, just thought I'd surprise you!" Anji kicked Mar backward and turned around to face him. Anji laughed," I wasn't surprised, I just felt that tactically It still was benificial if I took out one of you, plus I figured it'd be more fun if I let you think you tricked me. Thats all." Mar began throwing everything he could at Anji, but Anji easily dodged. Mar growled," Stay Still!" he tried a few punches at Anji, but Anji dodged easily. Then Mar threw a few shuriken as a distraction while he used a clone to kick him in the back. Anji jumped and the Shuriken hit the clone and it dispelled. Then Mar made another clone and him and the clone tried to attack him from both sides, Anji blocked both of them! Anji then grabbed the clones leg and threw it at the origional Mar and they flew backward. Mar was getting angry. He then pulled out a scroll and performed a few signs and said," Needle raining technique!" Needles cam twards Anji! He dodged most of them but got hit by a couple. Unfortunately a few hit Damar. Damar suddenly had his face turn green and Anji felt Damar's neck...dead... Anji growled," they were poisoned weren't they?" Mar grinned," yes. I wish it hadn't hit my teamate though..." Anji smilied," but you only hit my clone." Anji appeared behind Mar and hit him. Mar fell to the groud, but quickly got back up and said," its not over yet...Mysterious Peacock Method!" Then suddenly some peacock-like chakra came from behind Mar! Anji frowned," this is getting really old." Anji grinnned," its a good thing I know this." He performed a few hand signs and said,"Lightning Burst technique!" then lightning shot out of his hand and electricuted Mar! Mar fell to the ground unconsious as the jutsu he was using vanished. Anji sighed," well, he was a little surprising...still wasnt that much of a challenge. I even was going easy on him up until that last technique I used..oh well..such is life." He walks over to Scar he throws a Kunai at Scar's still sleeping body but its just a substitution made of mudd! Scar appeared behind hm," Want to know why they call me Scar?"

Scar took off some bandages covering his face," THIS is why.." there were Scars all over his face. "Any idea WHY they are there?"

Anji looked at him," is this supposed to intimidate me? You dont scare me."

Scar shook his head," No. No one from MY village did this. You'll meet the one who did this to me soon enough..you'll fight him...if you beat me. You harmed my brother Mar, it woke me up when I sensed his Chakra faltering. I don't care about Damar but now you will pay. You will face my wrath!"

Scar did some hand-signs and then said coldly,"summoning jutsu." an army of creatures began to come out of the ground! They were shining with a light, like as if effected by the stars! One swung a punch at Anji and Anji flew backward..."I..didn't expect that.", said Anji. These things were tough! Anytime Anji touched one of them, he'd receive burns on his hand! Anji had withstood alot of pain in his life however, and ignored the burns on his hand. He tried throwing Kunai but they vanished into the Star creatures! Scar just stood and watched. Anji noticed this and attempts a subsitution jutsu and then while being further away tries to perform his Yamanaka clan's technique that he learned during the first exam from that scroll that mysterious person who called himself Orochimaru gave him. Scar moved out of the way and it went nowhere, so it had no effect. Scar snapped his fingers and the creatures vanished. Scar grinned," You're lucky your alive. Those were my Star creatures, no one has survived them..I created the techinque myself. You no what? Im feeling forgiving. One of my teamates is dead and the other is incapacitated. So I conceid defeat. As a prize, here's my scroll." he threw the scroll to anji and then said," one last thing I hope we meet again some day..I'd like to fight you again." He laughed and vanishes in an instant. Anji was impressed. "I hope we meet again too..Scar...you almost became the first person to defeat me." Anji headed back for camp...

Sojiro was there as well...but Tatty was tied to a tree. It was the tree they were to meet back up at! Sorjio growled and ran forward. Anji," You fool! Its a trap!" Sojiro," I don't care! Sit back and watch how a pro does this!" Anji sighed..'such a reckless fool', he thought to himself. Sojiro shouted," COME OUT YOU COWARDS!" a Waterfall ninja appeared. "I am Raiza, lets fight." Anji," something isn't right here..Sojiro DON'T FIGHT HIM!" Sojiro laughs," he's easy. I can tell." Anji," Its not his skill I'm worried about! Somthing isn't right here!" Sojiro shouts" YAAAAAAAAH!"

Sorjio growled and ran forward. Anji," You fool! Its a trap!" Sojiro," I don't care! Sit back and watch how a pro does this!" Anji sighed..'such a reckless fool', he thought to himself. Sojiro shouted," COME OUT YOU COWARDS!" a Waterfall ninja appeared. "I am Raiza, lets fight." Anji," something isn't right here..Sojiro DON'T FIGHT HIM!" Sojiro laughs," he's easy. I can tell." Anji," Its not his skill I'm worried about! Somthing isn't right here!" Sojiro shouts" YAAAAAAAAH!"

Sojiro runs forward but is instantly punched backward. Sojiro gets up quickly. The Waterfal nin goes for his Kunai and throws them with ease. Sojiro thinks," No problem." so he attempts to dodge and suddenly the Kunai twists back around and hits his ear! His ear bleeds...but not just on the outside..but also on the inside! He looks at the Kunai and sees bells attached along with a strange water seal of some sort! Raiza grins," Foolish Leaf ninja, tell me your name!" "Sojiro" "I'll remember it.", says Raiza. Instantly Raiza throws a punch at Sojiro, Sojiro blocks it with a kick, then the opposite happens in the exact same way! They throw attacks at each other but neither one is gaining anything! They are perfectly matched in Taijutsu! Raiza frowns," Seems we are equal in skill." Raiza throws another Kunai... Sojiro runs from it this time and performs a few hand signs and says," Fire style: Phoenix Immortal jutsu!" and several small bits of flames head twards Raiza! One of the small bits hits the Kunai and the Kunai falls down to the ground... the rest continued twards Raiza who performs a few hand signs and replies," Water Style: waterfall shield" and a small bit of water blocks the fire attacks. Sojiro growls and runs forward, and once again they are locked in a flaying of fists and kicks. Raiza," haven't we done this before?" Anji meanwhile is waiting in a tree.

Anji can't stand when people are fools like Sojiro. Anji sits patiently for the right moment, knowing that somwhere in there are two other waterfall ninja hiding. Anji suddenly gets the feeling hes being watched. He calmly thinks and notices its on a branch upward and behind him. He sense no malice in their chakra so he assess that he can safely ignore them, for the momment. Indeed, there were 3 Grass shinobi behind him. They were talking quietly amongst themselves. The Female Ninja speaks," so, what're we going to do?" The male ninja next to her seems more intrested in reading his book. He speaks anyways," Kana, why are you asking me?" Her response is simple," Well, Ryu, cuz your the smart one! DUH!" The tall dark and bruting one is annoyed. He replies," Shut up! Both of you!" Kana pouts," You don't have to be so mean Honzo!" Ryu sarcasticly responds," Yes he does retard." Hazo replies," I said shut up. Don't make me say it again! That ninja in front of us, who seems to be trying for stealth, he can hear every word we've said!" Kana says all perky like," Really?" Ryu and Hanzo," -rrg!" Ryu bashes Kana on the back of her head. She pouts again," ow!" Honzo begins to get mad," SHUT UP! I've said it at least twice now! If you don't shut up I'll kill you both!"

There is a very long pause and then Kana says," So what're we going to do?" Honzo says," we're gonna kill the winner, of course. I hope the one in front of us wins...he seems interesting, he might actually prove to be a worthy challenge..a first for me." Honzo looks at Anji with a creepy stare that if looks could kill, well, no one would survive that stare. Anji and Honzo both grin at the exact same time...

There is a very long pause and then Kana says," So what're we going to do?" Honzo says," we're gonna kill the winner, of course. I hope the one in front of us wins...he seems interesting, he might actually prove to be a worthy challenge..a first for me." Honzo looks at Anji with a creepy stare that if looks could kill, well, no one would survive that stare. Anji and Honzo both grin at the exact same time...

Anji thinks on the conversation he just heard,' this Kana seems really stupid and ditzy. I can probably safely ignore her. Ryu and Honzo on the other hand, I'll have to watch out for. What a drag...and here I was hoping we'd only have to deal with these Waterfall Nin...at least for now I don't have to worry about them..yet.' Sojiro throws a shuriken at Raiza. Raiza does some hand signs and performs "water style: waterfall shield" again but this time adds in another. He replies, "Water style: Water Clone barrage" suddenly water clones appear and they all send out a giant amount of water at Sojiro! Sojiro dodges and kicks one of them. He then peforms "Fire style: Fireball jutsu" and sends a fireball to destroy the other clone. Then the reaming two suddenly form together to form a giant Water clone! Sojiro dodges for many times. Then Anji performs some hand signs and replies "Lightning Shuriken technique!" and throws shuriken with lightning surrounding them. It electructes the water clone and it dissapates! Then Anji jump takes an opening and hits the Waterfall ninja who is right behind Sojiro!

Sojiro is aggitated " Hey! I almost had him!" Anji just rolls his eyes. Kana grins in the background. Tatty shouts "Look out Anji!" Two waterfall ninja appear right behind Anji and one of them restrains him. The other quickly punches Sojiro, and uses a exploding tag with a wind seal to knock him out! They speak "We are Ryoho and Rajiro."

Rajiro replies," Why didn't you take out the other one?" Ryoho replies," I'm restraining him because I doubt it'll be that easy to knock him out. The other ninja begins beating up Anji. He coughs up blood. Tatty cries and scream "I love you Anji! Don't you dare die!" The ninja beats up on him more, Anji coughs up more blood. Tatty." NOOO!" she breaks free and charges at the nin she instantly is surroudned by Chakra! Anji is shocked," I've never seen her do that before" he says. To him, she had been amaturish at best, but not she had opened up not one, but two chakra gates! How did she learn such a technique? Last he'd heard of such a technique, a man named Gai used it! THAT was no small feat. She instantly knocked the crap out of the ninja holding Anji She then went to the ninja that had been beating on Anji and that had knocked out Sojiro! Ryoho got back up. In the background Ryu spoke," that strength rivals Kana's! Well..when shes mad anyways...how could somone gain that strength after being so weak? odd." Honzo nodded. Tatty went behind Ryoho and was repeatedly beating on him. Ryoho was so damaged he was beyond recognition! Rajiro was barely able to get up and replied "water stye: water gust!" and sent water at her. She dodged and began doing teh same to Rajiro! Anji had come to and got up and ran forward and stopped her. Anji," thats enough! I'm ok!" Tatty pushed Anji away " Ok..Ok I'll calm down...but don't think that means I'll forgive you for what you did in the first exam you pervert!" Anji," -rrg." Tatty," yeah! Thought I didnt know that when you were using your technique to control me that you were peaking at my breasts! Well it was MY eyes you used block head!" Sojiro got up, apparently the wind seals knock out effects had worn off..he commented," Obviously Ryoho and Rajiro arenn't going to be fighting anytime soon, thats for sure, heh." Tatty flexed her arm ," its about time I got back at you for that!" She hit Anji backward, Anji ran around running from her. "Get back here Anji, I'm not finished with you yet!" She punched him again and he got swirlies in his eyes. Then he snapped out of it and got an idea. He hugged her. She blushed for a sec and then, snapping out of it, she punched him again. Then she calmed down. Honzo nodded in the background," Its almost time to strike..."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Enter Koji's team! Not Grass Ninja...CLOUD?

Anji," So Tatty...you LOVE me huh?" Tatty blushed. Anji did as well. Sojiro," SO..I miss somthin?" Anji," nothing much really." Sojiro gave a light punch on Anji's solider. Then Anji got a really bad feeling. "Get ready they're about to strike!" Sojiro was surprised," Who?" Kana laughed in the background. Tatty cracked her knuckles," I'm ready for anything."

Ryu appears before them, he's wearing glasses and in his big overcoat still reading.. "This won't take lon-" Kana falls out of the tree laughing so hard shes crying. " Sojiro doesnt get it. Sojiro," I dont get it. Are you laughing at me?" She nods," and that guy next to you is a pervert!" Ryu," Kana would you please stop laughing." Sojiro charges for Kana and says," this'll be easy. Don't worry, it'll be painless." Kana suddenly changes her entire expression. She smilies eviley," Your right, you won't feel a thing." Ryu," Oh boy...one of her mood swings.." She kicks Sojiro in the jaw, he falls backward a little. Sojiro," No way a girl did that to me, least of all an obvious ditz." Anji," I believe she just did. Anyways, I guess I have this Ryu guy." Tatty," No! I got it! My Chakra gates still have some steam left from the last fight!" She charges for the bookworm. He easily blocks while still reading.

Anji throws Shuriken at Honzo. Honzo grabs them. Anji appears behind Honoz and strikes. Its a substitute! Honzo punches Anji in the back. Anji hits the ground to cause a vibration on the tree branch they are on and Honzo jumps and lands on his feet on the ground below. Anji," Come fight me like a man you coward." Anji charges for Honzo and performs "Lightning Burst technique!" then lightning shot out of his hand, heading for Honzo. Honzo simply points at the lightning and the wind cuts the attack in half, then he sends a few wind cuts at Anji's arm, the arm that already had a burn from the star fight. Anji," Y-you! You were the one who hurt Scar! It was you he was talking about!" Honzo," who? Another weakling no doubt." Ryu commented," he refers to that weak Star Ninja we fought once on a mission." Honzo," who cares who he was." Anji runs forward and throws a few punches at Honzo. Honzo easily blocks and they continue to throw punches and blocks at each other, neither gaining an upper hand.

Anji," Few have given me a challenge like this." Honzo," Your kidding. I'm just getting started." Honzo steps back and pulls out a wicked looking Kusrigama weapon. He strikes Anji in the chest leaving a giant Scar accrost it. Sojiro is on the ground bleeding heavily from Kana's special knives. Sojiro," W-what are those?" Kana," Chakra Knives. You like? They inhance my chakra!" Sojiro runs forward and kicks at Kana. She dodges easily and punches Sojiro in the gut, he coughs up more blood. Kana," this is easy. Try a little, please?" Sojiro gets up and growls," I AM trying! That's it...I'll have to risk it!" He performs a few hand signs and then shouts,"Grand Fireball Techinque!" A giant Fireball forms and heads for Kana. She easily dodges and appears behind Sojiro and kicks him to the ground, while Sojiro is faling he tears a peace of Paper off of Kana's headband...they aren't Grass Ninja they are Cloud! Kana," Nice try. Too bad you lost." Sojiro while on the ground thinks to himself," Why the deception? Is it because we are on unfreindly terms with Cloud?"

Meanwhile Tatty was already unconsious, she had been knocked out by only a couple punches from Ryu. Ryu," Now, we already have the scrolls we need, but this was a fun little diversion. We will be leaving now." They vanished... That night our main characters rest, still in shock from the defeat they faced. The night is filled with silence, after 10 minutes rest in the night, they get up and head for the tower. Honzo and the rest of his Teamates are already there, and it would seem our Main Characters are the last to arrive. Anko announces that all here have passed and will be in the 3rd exam. They have 1 month to prepare...

2 weeks later..the Team thinks things over...Tatty lost to a bookworm. Sojiro can't believe he got beat by a ditzy chick. Anji can't believe he lost at all. He thinks on his first defeat. He decides to train shirtless, to expose his defeat as a way not to forget he can be defeated. Meanwhile Sojiro thinks on the Hidden Cloud Headband he saw...Sojiro and Anji's snap out of their deep thinking, and head for their Sensei, Kagome. Tatty walks to them as well, shes waving "Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sup sensei Kagome!" Kagome," did you see that Jounin, Kakashi? He's soooo dreamy. Such sexy hair!" Tatty lightly grins," Kagome-sensei is the same as before! Even if we aren't..." Anji rolls his eyes frustrated. Sojiro sighs..Kagome," what wrong with you guys?" Tatty attempts to cover for them," Nothing! Nothing at all." Kagome," Don't lie to your sensei. Jounin can see beyond deception. Show me more respect than that." They all 3 freeze up. Sojiro sighs," Tell her Anji." Anji," Wha- me? why do I have to tell her?" Sojiro whispers to Anji. Tatty laughs," You got beat by a girl!" Sojiro," So? You got beat by a bookworm!" Tatty pulls out a kunai knife," what did you say to me?" Sojiro," What tomboy loser? What are YOU going to do about it?" She opens up a chakra gate and chases him. He runs around in cirlces screaming, while she tries to stab him. Anji meanwhile explains to Kagome everything that happened. "SHUT UP!" yells both Kagome and Anji at Sojiro and Tatty. Sojiro nearly wets himself. "Kagome is scary when she's angry." says he. Kagome continues with the topic," you see anything else strange?" Silence then Sojiro says," yeah, this really strange anbu talking to the Hokage..." Kagome asks what he looked like. Sojiro describes the Anbu. Kagome,"hmmm..." meanwhile she thinks to herself 'no way he'd come here...he's not that dumb. He abonded leaf for the cloud village...maybe he knew we wouldn't be looking for him if he did come...but he would be somone to do this. mean, sneak somone in a competition..right up HIS ally...nah! well...ugh..maybe, I dont know... this hurts my head'

Tattty waves in front of her face," heloooo! Sensei! Anyone home?" Kagome," huh? wha?" Tatty," you were thinking pretty hard there. For a second I thought you knocked yourself out or somthing.." Sojiro," yeah you might kill yourself trying to think that hard!" Kagome," yeah...hey!" Anji manages a grin.

Meanwhile outside the leaf village...Honzo, Kana ad Ryu stand before the strange Anbu...the anbu mutters," so..how'd it go?" Kana," It was boring!" We did almost nothing!.. we got our second scroll...oh yeah! we did fight this really fun leaf village team" The anbu asks for somone to elaborate. Ryu," well sensei, they were basically idiots. Which is why Kana had fun fighting them!" The Anbu nods. Honzo," not all of them were idiots. One had potential." The Anbu replies," which one?" Honzo," a genin named Anji.." Ryu commented," the fact he could keep up with any of us at all, let alone Honzo..DOES mean he had potential...but he still fell just the same." The Anbu nods and asks," anything else you would like to add?" Ryu," yeah..the chick I fought, Tatty they called her, had this really strange fighting style..I could see it in her stance and the person she fought before us." The Anbu," hmm...describe it to me." Ryu explains," it had a bit of a rouge taijutsu feel to it, but it somwhat reminded me of a style similair to my own..yet far less skilled and very...different." He continued to explain the style. The Anbu starts laughing. Kana," what is it Koji-sensei?" Koji, as this 'anbu' was apparently called replied," only my old freind Kagome knew that fighting style, so these genin must be her students."

Later Koji sits in the room at a small building he was staying at. He mentally reviewed the conversation he had with the Hokage that day. They were talking about having an under the table alliance between Leaf and Cloud village. Koji didn't however, tell him about his students in the exam. In fact, he did it without his villages permission. But he was a higher up in the black-ops of cloud village...so he can do stuff like that...Meanwhile Sojiro is training. He's hitting a tree, it falls over. Sojiro goes to Anji who is frustrated at his defeat by Honzo. Sojiro grins," It's alright Anji! Not everyone can be as good as me!" Anji mumbles," I could easily fool." Sojiro frowns," Fine. Spar with me!" Anji nods," it IS more efficant, even if you are below my level, And as a plus

I can get my mind off of HIM." Anji nods," I'm ready." Sojiro Grins...

to be continued..

Later Koji sits in the room at a small building he was staying at. He mentally reviewed the conversation he had with the Hokage that day. They were talking about having an under the table alliance between Leaf and Cloud village. Koji didn't however, tell him about his students in the exam. In fact, he did it without his villages permission. But he was a higher up in the black-ops of cloud village...so he can do stuff like that...Meanwhile Sojiro is training. He's hitting a tree, it falls over. Sojiro goes to Anji who is frustrated at his defeat by Honzo. Sojiro grins," It's alright Anji! Not everyone can be as good as me!" Anji mumbles," I could easily fool." Sojiro frowns," Fine. Spar with me!" Anji nods," it IS more efficant, even if you are below my level, And as a plus, I can get my mind off of HIM." Anji nods," I'm ready." Sojiro Grins...

He throws shuriken at Anji. Anji easily dodges. Sojiro growls, and he attempts to kick Anji, Anji simply blocks. Sojiro uses his other leg to use a copera trip. Anji falls over and gets back up," heh, you stole that kick from one of my styles." Sojiro nods," well, who says you can't learn from your enemies?" Anji nodded," indeed. Which is why you'll find this interesting...remember that enemy you fought a couple weeks ago? What was that techinque he used? Oh yeah it was somthing like this.." he performs a few hand signs and then replies," Water style: Water Clone barrage!" Suddenly water clones appeared and launched water at Sojiro! Sojiro dodged, the waterclones instantly dissapted, suggesting that Anji couldn't keep the techinque up for very long..meanwhile Sojiro did a few hand signs and performed "Fire style: Phoenix Immortal jutsu!" Anji easily dodged each little fire attack but right after that, Sojiro performed, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu!" and a giant fireball headed for Anji! He barely dodged it that time.

Anji huffed," it would seem I'm still worn out.." Sojiro grinned," I'd stop talking and fight if I were you!" Sojiro appeared right infront of Anji and kicked him in the gut, Anji fell back a little but then punched Sojiro in the side, then he formed his fingers together and replied "obviously I can't target your chakra points like a hyuuga could, but either way, attacking in this way is still going to hurt alot!" he then repeatedly punched Sojiro in the stomach, arms, chest and in many pressure point areas while releasing chakra in such a way that was similair to a hyuuga techinque of fighting! Sojiro fell backward coughing blood but replied," its not over yet!" Sojiro performed a few hand signs and replied, "Fire style: Fire shuriken techinque!" fire surrounded the shuriken he threw and they headed for Anji. Anji laughed," Since you obviously took that idea from one of my jutsu, I might as well show you that jutsu and why it is stronger than your cheap fire immiation.." he performed a few hand signs and replied," Lightning Shuriken technique!" the lightning shuriken easily defeated the fire shuriken! Sojiro growled and headed forward, he kicked Anji into the air and then they began to hit each other, Kick, punch, kick, punch, block, punch, kick but neither was gaining an upper hand! Then Sojiro pulled out a Kunai and threw it, it managed to scratch Anji's ear. Anji panted," I've been out of it since I fought that other guy..damn it all!"

Sojiro replied again," you should pay more attention!" then he did a few hand signs and replied," Fire style: Imperial judgement!" suddenly a bunch of fire-like beasts were formed and headed for Anji! Anji did a few hand signs and replied," Lightning Burst jutsu!" it hit the fire beasts but missed one of them! It headed for Anji but it dissapated before hitting him! Sojiro," ugh..I still haven't perfected it." Anji laughed as he was above him ," Now who needs to stop talking so much?" He kicked Sojiro in the gut and Sojiro coughed up blood this time. Anji grinned," I had my chakra filled my foot in that one, how do you like it?" Sojiro got back up and kicks Anji in the gut in the same way," I like it alot!" Anji coughed blood but managed a growl," you shouldn't already be able to do that!" Sojiro," and you should've seen it coming!" Anji got up off the ground and nodded," I must still have sores from my battle with him." Sojiro laughs," Man you suck! No wonder your real parents abandonded you! I would too for such a lousy shinobi!" Anji got angry, very angry. He instantly appear behind Sojiro and grabbed Sojiro's arm while sticking his foot on Sojiros torso. He squeezed the arm and the arm snapped as it broke out of place! Sojio saw the look on Anji's face and suddenly was afraid. He couldn't believe Anji's strength and skill was so great that he could easily get past his guard and break his arm like that! He passed out and Anji dropped him. Anji looked at him," Don't you EVER say that again!" Anji continued to look down at Sojiro for a few seconds..surprised at himself...

A month later, the 3rd exam is ready to begin. Its full of one on one fights where the winners showcase their ablities to other villages. It would seem the winners of the 2nd exam were Themselves(Anji, Sojiro, and Tatty) , The team Honzo was in, and some Sand Shinobi. The winner of the match didn't always determine the winner either..this was going to be an interesting day...for more reasons than anyone would realise until it was too late...

Back at Anji's home, his house was being torn apart...there were 3 Shinobi in cloaks. one speaks," Where is he? Shinji shall die by my hands! I swear it!" Back at the arena...the procter awaits. 3 Sand Ninja enter the arena, then Koji's Team (discuised again), and of course Kagome's Team. Anji spots Honzo. He thinks to himself ' This time..I'll beat him!" The matches are as follows: Tatty vs Kana, Ryu vs Narakatta of the Sand Village, Sojiro Vs Sand nin Ronmaru, Honzo vs Female Sand nin Oichi and finally Anji vs winner of match right previous to it. Anji grins. Its very likely Honzo will win that match, and then Anji will get to face him.

Tatty and Kana step up for the first battle. The proctor gives out the rules and the match begins. Tatty throws shuriken at Kana. Kana blocks them easily with her Charka knives. Tatty growls," So THATS how it is huh? Fine! So be it!" She opens up two chakra gates, then allows chakra to surround her body. Tatty," THAT should be evening things up a bit!" Kana performs some hand signs and crosses her arms in front of her chest. She yells "Lightning Spear Jutsu!" She then uncrosses her arms and a giant spear made of lightning hits Tatty. Tatty falls over and then slowly gets back up, bleeding from the attack. Tatty," I'm not that easy to defeat. My parents are watching this match, I mustn't let them down!" Kana," Easy? You know, my master says your not supposed to get up after that attack! That was over 1,000 volts of electricity, you shouldn't be breathing right now, Let alone moving!"

Tatty does some hand signs and sticks her palms outward," Earth Style: Pillars of Pain!" Then Blocks of earth hit twards Kana, she easily cut them with her Chakra knives but then 4 Earth pillars on all sides of her surrounded her and Tatty replied" Fire Style: Within the Shadows Jutsu!" Then suddenly the shadows created by the Pillars launched fire at Kana! Kana replied," Wind Style: Wind Shield!" and then suddenly the wind blew the fire away. Kana," I'm surprised you can use two elements. My Master says Genin don't normally do that." Tatty says," Its still not over! Earth Style Barrier: Earth Prison Dome!" Suddenly a dome-like prison of Earth Surrounded Kana and attempted to suck out Kana's chakra! Kana laughed," My my, that won't do at all, will it?" Kana put lightning into her chakra blades and easily cut out of the dome. Tatty was surprised," No way! Ok then...I learned this one from a freind of mine: Fire Style: Flame Dagger jutsu!" Several daggers made of Flames launched at Kana. Kana does a substitution jutsu and reapears behind Tatty. Tatty and Kana right in close range. Meanwhile, in the audience, The Hokage thinks to himself,' So Koji has more tricks up his sleeve...she used the lightning spear jutsu of his. They must be Cloud ninja and not grass. It would cause trouble to say anything..for now, I have no choice but to allow this to continue.." Kana and Tatty continue their match. Tatty and Kana continue punching at one another Tatty growls," This sucks! I have Fire and Earth, but she has Wind and Lightning! Both of my elements are weak to both of hers!" Then suddenly...as the chakra surrounding Tatty stops doing so... Kana then steps back and shouts," Combination Style: Lightning Wind of Death!" Then suddenly the Wind cuts up all over Tatty and she is electricuted by several volts of electricity! Tatty falls to the ground unconsious and medics are called to make sure shes ok... Kana wins the first match! The proctor replies," congratulations. But also remember that just because you win a match, does not make you chuunin. Its all based on your over-all skills and abilites to be a leader...so many areas in Combat and Leadership skills, anyways the next match will be begining soon. Sit tight as this leaf Shinobi is checked out."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Epic fights of the Chuunin exams contine...and the shock of Anji's life!

Anji ran to Tatty. Anji," is she going to be alright?" The medic replied," We won't be sure until she goes through some time in the hospital." The Medics take her away as her parents go along, worried about her. The proctor coughs a few times and replies," well, You should go back indoors so that the next match can begin." Anji nods and complies and the next match is to begin! Match number 2 is Ryu vs the sand shinobi Narakatta.

Narakatta replies," I'm going to do this for my older cousin Atheena, to proove to her I'm just as good at sand techinques as her!"

Ryu says nothing. Narakatta notices Ryu is being rather calm. Narakatta grins. He then uses his chakra to use sand from his jug on his sash to form giant hands to grab Ryu. Ryu jumps out of the way and into the air. He goes at an angle and kicks into a sort of tornado while spinning and says," Dance of the cyclone." Narakatta forms a sand shield in front of himself, but Ryu goes straight through it! Luckily for Narakatta, he jumps out of the way of the kick. Ryu," I miscalculated your strength, don't worry...it won't happen again."

Narakatta yells," Sand Falcon jutsu" suddenly, some GIANT Falcons made from Sand surround Ryu. Ryu uses the hidden mist jutsu that he learned from Koji. Ryu speaks," Dance of the Tempest." He then has his hands straight outward like a letter 'T', while he spins on his feet. Using the water within the mist, he smashes the falcons. Narakatta growls," This isn't as easy as I thought." Ryu grins," hmm..I was thinking the exact same thing, go figure!" Narakatta," the big surprise should be that my brother, who is not yet a Gennin, knows these techniques, oh well..." Ryu," I don't care." Narakatta," Sand Bassalisk Jutsu!" A giant Bassalisk-like Serpant made of sand goes straight for Ryu. Ryu does some signs, just as the serpant gets close and Ryu says," Dance of the Hurricane!" and Ryu creates a hurricane around himself that is contained WITHIN the battle part of the arena. It Tears the ground up beneath them and more importantly, Narakatta! Then it suddenly stops. The audience was in higher seats than the arena battle part, so they were just barely safe from the hurricane. Proctor," Since the opponent has been Killed, the winner is Ryu!" Ryu opens up his book and continues at the spot he left off and reads as he walks off...the next match would shock many however...

The 3rd battle begins. It is Sojiro vs Sand nin Ronmaru. Ronmaru laughs," My puppets are more than you'll ever expect." Sojiro growled," you are just in my way. Altho I can test a new ablitiy of mine I just learned." Sojiro performed a few hand seals and said," Wind Style: Cutting Streak!" suddenly several-green-ish streaks of wind headed for Ronmaru. Ronmaru laughed and said," Thank you for the boost." Suddenly a puppet surrounded by flames appeared in front of Ronmaru and allowed itself to be hit by the blast. Then the puppet launched fire at Sojiro! Sojiro dodged and growled," that wasn't somthing I expected." Sojiro," I guess then I should defeat fire with fire, no pun intended of course." Sojiro did a few hand signs and then performed "Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu!" Ronmaru allowed it to hit his puppet yet again! The puppets flames merely doubled in amount and went back at Sojiro. Sojiro dodged yet again, even more frustrated this time. Ronmaru laughed," You haven't even touched me yet foolish Konoha shinobi." Sojiro growls and then runs forward at the Puppet.

Ronmaru laughs," what good will that do you." The puppet hits Sojiro..its a Fire Clone! Sojiro appears behind Ronmaru and punches him a couple times, with flames surrounding his fists, then kicks Ronmaru backward with Flame-like Chakra surrounding his feet. Sojiro comments," thats based on a techinque I learned from Anji last time I fought him. How do you like it?" Ronmaru runs forward and kicks Sojiro in the gut the same way ," I like it alot." Sojiro suddenly has a flashback to his fight against Anji, remembering them saying the same thing to each other. Sojiro suddenly gets very angry. Ronmaru," Crap, I can't get any more fire on my puppet, I'll have to rely on the basic puppet weapons instead. Good thing the blades on it are poisoned as well." Sojiro can't get his anger twards Anji out of his mind now even if he tried. Ronmaru grins," Don't worry, I'll end this soon." He launches his puppet at Sojiro. Sojiro simply grabs it and it catches on fire, but the flames are blue.. the puppet decentagrates! As Anji watches hes surprised," when did Sojiro learn that?" Sojiro yells and pictures Ronmaru as Anji. He punches the crap out of Ronmaru. Ronmaru coughs blood but jumps back and performs a summoning jutsu. In an instant two undead bearded dragon-like creatures appear, roughly twice the size of a horse each!

Sojiro growls as his eyes seem to change to a black-ish color. He does a few hand signs and yells, " FIRE STYLE: FLAME OF DEATH!" Flames ingulf the 2 lizards, they die instantly. Anji is extremely surprised as he watches the match. Ronmaru screams like a little girl. Sojiro does hand signs and says," FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME OF DESTRUCTION!" suddenly flames launch out of sojiro in the shape of a dragon! The flames are almost the size of the entire arena! The Proctor realises the threat of this attack and rescues Ronmaru as the Fire attack heads for him. The Proctor barely manages to rescue him as the flames dissapait just short of hitting the audiance! The chairs in the front row melt! The Proctor halts the match and declares Sojiro the winner. The Proctor is very uneasy at what could've happened.. Sojiro mumbles to himself," perhaps I could've just flamed kicked him instead...oh well." Anji is nearly in shock," Sojiro was never NEAR this strong before.."

The Proctor halts the match and declares Sojiro the winner. The Proctor is very uneasy at what could've happened.. Sojiro mumbles to himself," perhaps I could've just flamed kicked him instead...oh well." Anji is nearly in shock," Sojiro was never NEAR this strong before.."

The Proctor coughs again and replies," It would seem that the arena is rather damaged. But we shall continue the fights anyways..." A shinobi came over and whispered in his ear and then left. "I also have another announcement: it would seem the injured Leaf Konoichi of earlier will make a full recovery. Anyways, I suppose its time to continue on to the next match. So will the Shinobi Oichi and Honzo please step up to fight the 4th match."

Honzo steps forward. Oichi comes out as well. She is wearing bondage style shinobi based outfit and has messy medium length hair..there are scars all over her arms..likely self-inflicted. The proctor asks about them," Are you injured? Should we stop the match?" Oichi looks at him and simply states," I'm fine. I'm a massacist fool. Star the match already."

The Proctor coughed and nodded. The match began!

Oichi performs a few hand signs and it launches water at Honzo. Honzo simply uses his fingers to cut through the water with his wind techinque. Oichi grins," You'll be fun." she licks her lips. Oichi pulls off the umbrella on her back and reveals the handle is a sheath for a concield sword. She runs forward and slashes at Honzo. Honzo uses his Kushrigama to block the attacks easily. The match continues with Oichi using her extremely good swordsman ship to attack Honzo, and yet Honzo continues to block with his Kushrigama. To the untrained eye, he appears to be trying hard to block the attacks.

Anji," You better not lose. Wait a minute...he's STILL not taking it seriously. He should just end the match already." Honzo yawns and continues to block. Ochi uses the umbrella as a fan and sends a small wind gust. Honzo simply jumps out of the way. Oichi growls and performs a few hand signs," Wind-Water Combination style: Schwartzwind" Suddenly, black water surrounded by wind heads for Honzo. Suddenly, without Honzo even moving, the same attack but with only Wind.. hits hers and cancels it out. In the audiance Ryu comments," Honzo's mockery..funny he's using that one again." Ryu then continues reading his book. Oichi continues her sword attacks at Honzo and Honzo still continues to block them easily. Honzo then replies," Alright, now I'm bored." He uses one hand to perform 3 hand signs. His hand begins glowing red. He rushes forward to grab her skull, but she manages to dodge and he grabs her right arm. She drops the sword with that hand. "Seal of Annihilation" Her arm inplodes! Anji is impressed," Mental note. Stay away from Seal of Annihilation." He looks at the blood everywhere and her lack of an arm...the fact that not even a small amount of the arm is left. "Mental Note #2: Don't forget note #1" Sojio is even shocked," Holy crap, he blew off her arm!" Kagome sighed," You state the obvious. Its not like your attack wasn't amazing either."

Hokage had been watching as well of course...he was impressed. Oichi moans for a few seconds and then yells over to Honzo, who was walking away," As much as I love the smell and taste of blood, being covered in my own, I now know it doesn't taste as good as other peoples blood." Honzo nods and continues to walk away from her. Anji comments," another mental note, stay away from chicks like that." Oichi sighs," That was my sword arm...you win. I surrender the match to you." The proctor slowly says," The...uh..winner...is...Honzo.." Anji grins, its almost time for him to fight Honzo! But he would soon realise that his match may have to be put on hold for somthing far more sinister was going on...and its likely this would delay the fight he so badly desired...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Shock of Anji's life arrives: the Stone Ninja Assassinations!

A group of Anbu whisper to the Hokage. Send a message to the procter who anounces that the 3rd Match must be posponed until further Notice. The people in the audiance are angry. The Proctor mentions it is posponed however will possibly resume during a later time. The Proctor then calls over Anji and tells him the Hokage has a question for him.

Anji heads up and the Hokage looks troubled. "Your Family is dead...Asassinated. Stone ninja appear to be the Culprits. The Reason I called you over is because I'm going to be doing somthing a little unorthodox. I checked your history. You've all three had no records of disobeying your sensei or any mistakes of any kind. You and your team have completed the equivlilant of 3 A-rank missions within a single mission once, during an incident not far outside our borders involving Rouge-Mist Shinobi. That is extreme for a Gennin. So, I'm going to allow you to take care of it, along with Sojiro, since Tatty is in no condition to fight. Under the supervision of one of my Anbu Captains. You will refer to him as Shuhan." An anbu stepped forward. "Shuhan here will be leading the mission. You will follow his orders as if he were your own Sensei. Keep it quiet, we don't want to start a war." Anji growled and thought to himself 'they'll pay for this.' Afterwards, Anji and Sojiro were following Shuhan. Shuhan," They were last sighted in some woods closely outside the Village, we'll go there." Anji nodded. Too bad the 4 of them didn't realise they were being spied on by a ninja in a cloak...

They headed to the location. 4 Stone ninja showed themselves. They formed clones. Now, including the earth clones, there were at least a hundred of them, probably more. Shuhan, who was wearing his mask still and had on a cloak, pulle dout Kunai and threw them at some of the Shinobi. The Shinobi instantly became Frozen! Anji was surprised," How did you do that?" Shuhan," that doesn't matter, we have to continue onward." Shuhan continued freezing opponents..while Anji kicked and took out the Shinobi one by one...they were small-fry..rather easy to defeat..but there were so many of them! He tried his lightning Burst jutsu and it seemed to be quite effective, but with so many coming it was difficult to keep things up! Sojiro engulfed a bunch in flames, and grinned. This was too easy... Then Suddenly a voice behind them spoke,"Move." They did so and the cloaked figure suddenly spoke in a tounge of some sort. Suddenly several hundred, 5 for each of the clones, of Blue blasts of some sort of Odd Chakra of a mysterious origion hit the Stone Shinobi and they fell over dead. All of them. Simultaniously. Anji was surprised he didn't sense him," Who are you?"

The man took off his hood. Anji," Scar?" Scar looked at Anji and spoke," Don't worry. I don't wish to harm any of you. You see, my REAL reason for entering the exams, was as a cover to kill the Wanted outlaws. I am actually Genin technically, though I only have been this rank for so long due to...problems..with my family. Anyways, these shinobi have commited many crimes in the Star Village. They had to pay for them with their lives. I will be taking them now, back to my Village. Its best no one knows why I was here." Sojiro growled," I don't trust you or like you." Anji," Well Shuhan, your the leader..what do you think?" Shuhan thought to himself..this was a difficult decision to make.

Shuhan replied," this decision is a difficult one..Scar, your village is allies to Konoha is it not?"

Scar," of course."

Shuhan," Then put your trust in us, we need to take things through the Hokage before we can simply turn the bodies over to you."

Scar," I can't do that. They contain secrets of our Village. I absolutly cannot comply with that."

Sojiro," They attacked Us! You should've caught them beforehand! Besides, if they're so weak, why didn't you capture them sooner."

Scar looked at him," It wasn't just them."

Sojiro," What do you mean?"

Suddenly a bunch of Kunai headed for them. Shuhan instinctively pushed Anji out of the way of being hit by them and formed a small ice Shield in front of himself, repelling the Kunai which had exploding tags on them. They didn't go off! They were distractions. Suddenly several Kunai headed for Scar as well, Scar blocked them easily with a single Kunai. Then suddenly Kunai headed for them from all directions! The Shinobi were able to block them however...Anji," who's there?"

A person stepped out. He had a stone ninja headband on, was roughly 1 year younger than Anji and had green eyes that glowed and had a mask over his mouth. His hair was silver and his outfit was a standard shinobi uniform, but all black. He laughed," heh, you guys sure are all very weak...still, I give you props for taking my underlings down, still...I had to take them down to become their leader, so it still means nothing."

Sojiro ran forward. The young man laughed and kicked Sojiro backward with a single kick! The young man grinned," Don't you know who I am? heh, you will...you will." The man then performed a few seals and suddenly a earth seal hit Anji. The young man frowned," Why didn't our father Kill you after he killed your mother! Why is it he favors you, over the son he had later with his wife?" Suddenly his eyes went darker green and he seemed a little agitated...Sojiro looked at Anji," You know him?" Anji was surprised,"...I am not in the mood...my parents and little sister died..though they aren't my bilogical parents...whomever my father was, abanodned me. He doesn't care about me at all." The young man frowned under the mask," You discust me. You don't even know who he is, or that he favors YOU...have you figured out who I am yet?" Shuhan," His half brother. You basically just told us-" The young man shouted," I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Anji," Half brother? H-how is that?"

The young man laughed," Wouldn't you like to know...but that doesn't matter. How about I tell you story? One day, your adoptive father was a ninja. He defeated some earth Ninja. Among them was one of the men you defeated, and another one was a female shinobi. My mother. She was killed, alongside some of dear freinds of the men you defeated. Father gets angry at me. Takes it out on me. Does exeriments on me. Gets angry and asks," Why can't you be as good as Anji?...makes no sense to me how he even knows how good or bad you really are...but then he tells me, ' I will accept you, if you kill the one who killed your mother and some of my men. Only then will I accept you.' the fool doesn't realise what he's saying...I know he won't accept me after this..but I don't care...he'll at least temporarily gain favor of me, and that alone is enough...at least thats what I thought at the time...unfortunatly he left our village not long after...and never returned. I guess it made sense..technically he was already a rouge Mist Shinobi...such a being living in the Earth Village likely seemed odd...still...he left me..alone...but the way I see it...I HATE you, and by pretendeding to be intrested in his goals, I was able to get these underlings to agree to kill your adoptive father, and I knew it'd likely lead to you, though it went better than expected when I realised he was the one who adopted you...now I can KILL you...if it weren't for you, I'd not have been experimented on, beated regularly, and not compared to you! YOU! YOU YOU YOU! Whats so special about you? You're not even above Genin! I hate you Anji, I HATE YOU! and for all that, you will DIE!"

Sojiro," Why can't we move?" the young man laughed," I have an earth seal over all of you. Your feet will be unable to lift off the ground until I wish them to...but that doesn't matter...NOW ITS TIME TO DIE ANJI!"

The young man says," Oh..I assume you want my name, correct? Its Raido."

Raido then launches water at Anji from all directions, however this water is moving so fast that its hitting like needles that instantly dissapait. Meanwhile he gets up close and he gets in hand to hand combat with Anji. Raido growls," No wonder father prefered you. We are equal in Taijutsu." They continue to punch and kick at one another but neither is gaining anything at all! Raido," but I still have the advantage because my water needles are hitting you while we fight, and you can't block them all even if you try!" Anji," I'm still blocking some of them." Raido," Yes..this is tedious..enough of my water tactics.." The Water Needles stop and Raido then forms a wierd bit of black flame in his hand and the grabs Anji's stomach. Anji is hit by the black flames! Anji falls backward. Anji coughs up blood,"What was that?"

Raido," one of the things dad gave me...or rather..tested on me to see if it would kill anyone who has it, when he later gave it to himself. Mines not that strong compared to his, but it still hurts alot. Oh by the way, you should be having trouble mainuplating chakra now. I am however surprised you can still speak..its supposedly to be extremely painful you know. But enough play, now its time to kill you." Raido stepped backward and then formed a sphere of black flames. Raido," You know its funny, you're awefully easy to kill for the favorite." Suddenly Sojiro appeared behind him and kicked him! Raido fell down," You shouldn't be able to move!" Sojiro," I can, and I intend to beat you! Nobody is going to beat Anji but ME!" Sojiro then forms a flame in his foot and kicks at Raido. Raido punches Sojiro backward and then forms black flames. Sojiro growls and then laughs," Flames huh?" He then forms a pheonix around his fist and replies ,"Fire Pheonix jutsu." And the phoenix grows to be almost the same size as himself while it forms around his fist! He then launches it out of his hand and it hits Raido. Raido shakes it off! Sojiro," T-that's supposed to make you dehidrated and burn alot!" Raido," this is annoying..." He then appears behind Sojiro punches him unconsious in one hit!

Raido," Now..to continue our fight..."

Anji grinned as he stood up," I'm glad Sojiro did that..I can manipulate Chakra again. By the way...I'm sorry your poor old Daddy never loved you, but frankly I don't care. Not only did you kill those I loved...but you are wasting my time and in the way of me fighting HIM! Its unforgivable!" Raido," HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! ...time to finish this...Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Suddenly a mist covers the entire area, blocking anyones vision...

Raido then forms a spear made from Earth and charges for Anji, Anji standing in a stance where he's leaning on his back foot. As Raido charges with his earth speer, Anji feels the guy near, strange sort of feeling he can sense in the wind... he turns and roundhouse kicks him with lightning chakra in his foot, a giant burst of lightning which has enough force to knock himself and his enemy back! Raido falls over but gets back up! He gets angry and forms an earth sphere around Anji to trap him and Anji uses lightning to blasts a whole out of the sphere and uses wind to force himself out with lightning powering up into his hand. He then shouts," Lightning burst jutsu- Shadow of the immortals!" And suddenly the area around Raido gets darker and he feels heavy...meanwhile the lightning around Anji's hand, noticably large at this point, heads straight for Raido and cuts straight through him while electricuting him! The mist clears, the Earth seal holding the Shinobi to the ground lifts...and Raido falls to the ground...suddenly a Shinobi appears. Its a female, adult. She seems to be cloaked and concieling most of her appearance. She looks at Sojiro laying on the ground. She has a Rain village headband with a mark straight through it..a rouge. She looks down at Sojiro and pets his back lovingly. Then notices Anji and quickly picks up Raido and seemingly Vanishes...Anji," how..bizzare..." Scar," somthing about her bothered me..." Later whent hey reported to the Hokage, he couldn't make heads or tails of it. They never did find the mysterious Shinobi who had caused the ruckous..In a strange bit of oddness, all Genin in the Final Exam, whether they won or lost were granted the Rank of Chunin...some say it was to keep things quiet and not risk an international incident..which is also why Anji's Parents killers and the fact they died was kept secret from other villages..also why the Dead Enemy shinobi were handed over to Scar without even so much as a little fuss...however Anji's parents were giving an honorable Funeral. No one was able to truly make heads or tails of what happened..except that the Black Flames were apparently a forbidden Jutsu that was an imitation of a real jutsu called Amatsuru...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Two Years later!

Anji stands up in front of a mirror after his shower. He dries his hair and sighs. He's now 16, had turned it a few weeks ago. Its been awhile since he's done alot, things haven't been as eventful for him as he'd've liked. How boring. He looked at his body. Burns from the black flames of his half-brother. Funny how things had gone so long ago..he'd never forgotten the lesson he'd learned that day: jealousy is a terrible thing, and it can breed hatred. He'd also learned how to embrace that same hatred and use his anger to defeat an opponent.

But he also realised he needed more focus while doing so, otherwise he was no less rash than Sojiro. It also bothered him that he never got to fight Honzo..however he heard of Hozo singlehandedly defeating a squad of rouge Earth Jounin and he realised somthing..maybe it was better he'd not fought Honzo yet. This gave him time to prepare, become stronger. He'd learned a few Water and Lightning Jutsu since..but he also realised somthing else: he wasn't the type to be using Water as often. In fact, thinking back on it, he'd used Wind of all things to take down Raido. Wind. He hadn't meant to, he just did it subconsiously. He'd looked into it with his Sensei Kagome and they realised somthing bizzare: Wind was meant to be his main element. In fact, the fact he could do Water jutsu was a miracle. When they looked into his blood they realised that Water was the LEAST likely for his chakra to maniuplate. Its like wasn't MEANT to use water. Never could fgure that one out. But it was irrelevant. He's already learned a few lightning and water jutsu and thats that. But whats stranger is that he knows Wind..unfortunately not many Shinobi in the leaf Village knew how to use Wind very effectively. Thus what is supposed to be his main element hasn't yet faced its potential. Whats more, Honzo used Wind. It'd be a very effective idea to fight Honzo with his own element...Anji had pondered on all this for along while, but found no soultion. Until today. He got a message. That Anbu who he'd teamted up with a couple years ago was to lead them on a mission at another village.

The Star Village. Of all places to go to, this was a strange idea for a place to go to. But the story would only get stranger. Apparently a few of the Rouge Mist Ninja he , Tatty and Sojiro had defeated so many years ago while on a mission, were the threat to the Star Village. What a mission that had been. They were only Genin. They were being sent right outside the village to pick flowers for a local flower store of all things. However, some Rouge Mist Shinobi were right outside its borders. They fought the Shinobi, but lost. But before the Mist Shinobi could kill them, they were rescued by Kagome, there sensei. She' brought back up, two Jounins. One was a medic. The Medic was an amazing ninja really, healed Anji and Sojrio real good, and in return only asked that they never mention her. Then Anji's team joined in the match. The Battle was long, and the Mist Ninja ended up killing one of the Jounins sent to help, and knocked the other one Unconsious..whats worse, Kagome was poisioned! It was down to only Anji, Sojrio and Tatty, and they'd won! However the Mist Shinobi had managed to Escape. Its funny how that one mission gained the Hokages attention so much. Even funnier since due to that mission, they qualified to go to the Chuunin exams, and now he stands here today, having been a Chuunin for two years.

What a world eh? He put on his jacket, with fishnet underneat, to show the scar he'd gotten from Honzo. Anji doesn't want to ever forget it. Honzo was such a stronger opponent it was insane. What's more, later after that Anji had realised Sojiro's potential not only in their sparring session, but in the Third exam. Thats when he'd realised somthing: Sojiro wasn't weaker than him anymore. Sojiro had caught up. Anji had trained long and hard sense. And today he's heard about a Star Shinobi with unique lightning and Wind Combination techniques..a man called Kai..how very ironic that they're going to aid that very Star Shinobi today..

Meanwhile Sojrio stood up in his bed. He clechend his fist. Heh. 500 one fingered push ups. Good. He's still in good shape. He'd hit the practice dummy 1,000 tiimes too. Good. He'd been working alot on his fire jutsu, one day, he'd defeat Anji, and then show him that he wasn't just some rash fool. He'd been training all this time on the side for it, and now this mission came up. How odd to see THEM again. The very mist shinobi they'd failed ot kill. 'heh. We won't this time' he thought to himself. He'd also thought on the third exam. He'd breifly felt stronger. Its like his anger awakened an inner strength dormant within him. How strange that was, whats more, even stranger that all in the third exam were granted the Rank of Chuunin without question. How bizzare. He didn't get it but bah, whats it matter. He'd still gotten Chuunin hadn't he? But then..what about that woman who he heard abotu during the Stone Ninja incadent? She seemed to know him. And for some reason..he had the feeling he'd known her. Heck, she seemed older than him, so couldn't be a fellow student even if she WAS from the same village. Or so he heard from Anji. Well whatever. Today was the day they'd meet up with the Star Village and begin a mission. The first non-boring one in quite awhile. Good. Maybe now he could proove to Anji how much stronger he'd gotten. He decides he should hurry, if he leaves early then he'll enough time to get his new girlfreind Akia some flowers...

Tatty got out of the shower. Water was still dripping off of her breasts as she then looked at the time. Oh no! She was late! She quickly dried her hair and put on her shinobi uniform. It was funny, but she'd only recently become Chuunin, and she'd gained it through her improvements of her earth jutsu of all things. Heh, guess you didn't have to be in the exams to be a Chuunin. Funny. She brushed her teeth and grabbed a bagol and held it in her mouth as she put on her boots. She brushed her beatiful hair and then looked at the picture on her bedside. It was a picture of the team. "heehee. One day Anji, I'm gonna be with you, forever." She said aloud. Then she looked at the picture next to it. Her parents. Ah, they'd been so supportive of her, even though they themselves weren't shinobi. It was good to know people had her back. Even Sojiro seemed to not necesarily dislike her, she chuckled at the thought of when they'd first all met as a team. Sojiro and Anji practicly hated each other. She was the quiet one. Got good grades, well more of decent ones anyways. She was probably the middle of the class as far as grades were concerned, then they Met Kagome. She was so strange to them...ah.."AAH! I'm losing track of time! I'm soo late!" She quickly ate her bagel, stepped outside..then she realised "I forgot to put on a shirt!" she practically screamed as she blushed and went back in to put it on. Then she ran outside, fully dressed and headed quickly to meet up with the team.

If only Anji, Sojrio and Tatty knew what danger they'd get into...

The three reported to the Hokage. The man seemed somwhat old. He pulled out a scroll and read it aloud," Anji, Sojiro, Tatty. You have fought these Shinobi before, so you've been personally Requested by the Star Village for this mission. We will have Shuhan go along to make sure things go smoothly. He will replace your sensei Kagome, who is away on assigment. Once you arrive you will meet up with Kai and his team of Shinobi. They will breif you on the specifics." He shifted his focus to the Shinobi and continued his talking," This is an A-rank mission so be descreet along the way. Also take notice that the star village is surrounded by a layer of Gass that kills anything that enteres its ditches. Shuhan will help you across when you arrive, that is why I chose him, along with the fact you guys have worked together before. Also, they have forbidden you going anywhere near their prized 'Star' and as such you are to go nowhere near it. That is all, you are dismissed." Anji nodded. This could be fun. Sojiro grinned thinking the very same thing. Tatty giggled 'a mission with Anji is always good, maybe I'll get some alone time with him..' she thought to herself.

Shuhan lead the way, and it took them awhile, but they finally reached it. It was just as the Hokage had stated. A huge gap that if you fell into, would lead to poisionous gas. Shuhan," Ice style: Ice bridge" Shuhan formed a bridge along the gap. They each placed ice clamps on their shinobi sandal-like shoes and crossed and then took them off. They continued until they reached a gate. Somone in a hood was at the gates. "Well, if it isn't Anji, I was hoping we'd meet again." Anji," You sound familair, who are you?" The hooded man grinned," Me." He removed his hood and it was Scar! Scar," Now. Enough wasting time. We go into the village now. If so much as look at anything wrong, I will declare it an act of breech of our peace agreement and you will be treated as such, understood?" The Leaf Shinobi all nodded. "Good. Come with me.", Scar lead onward into the village until they reached a small room.

The door opened and a man appeared before them. He had dark black skin, but was a serious looking person. The man looked around," You sure this is them?" Scar nodded. The man grinned," My first impression is..I don't like you." Sojiro growled,"And who the hell might you be?" The man laughed," How rude of me. My name is Kai. I've been Scars Jounin Sensei for the last two years." Anji," Only two?" Kai," Ah, that-" Scar interupted," Is none of your buisness Anji, stay out of it!" Anji shruged," Fair enough. For now." Sojiro," like hell it is! Now tell me whats going on!" This time Shuhan interupted," Sojiro calm down. Sorry Kai. Now what is the specifics of this mission?" Kai," somone is attempting to take our beloved Star and use it for their own gain. No doubt some of you have seen the Peakcock method? No doubt one of my students have used it before. Well it is a techinque you can only learn with the Star's aid. Thus, we don't want anyone else to get it. We heard you had faced these rouge Mist Shinobi before and thus we specially requested you for this mission." Scar growled,"We don't even need you but Kai-senpai insisted on it." Kai nodded,"I sense somthing different about them, and felt we may need your backup. Unlike your Leaf Village, most of the Star Village shinobi aren't very skilled. In fact, aside from me, my team and the Hoshikage-"

Anji," Excuse me?" Kai laughed," Thats what we call him. We know we aren't one of the 5 great shionbi, so we can't have our leader be called Kage, but we felt it optimistic if we called him that." Sojiro," Right..whatever, you were saying?" Kai continued," Yes, aside from me and my team, and the Hoshikage, no one in our village currently, is very skilled at all. So we needed your aid in order to fight these shinobi effectively." Mar walked in," Ah, so we've all met have we? Not I. Its me again, Mar. Been awhile eh? Sorry about the way I was in the old days..Exams are exams though." Tatty nodded," True enough, I forgive ya for what its worth." Mar grinned," Thats good." Shuhan," So it seems we've all met, except doesn't your team have one more member?" Kai nodded," Yes. We had somone replace these twos brother Damar, who died in the Chuunin exams..My son. But he was kidnapped by the mist Sinobi" Shuhan," ah so this is personal?" Kai," you could say that." Sojiro," Alright lets do this!" Kai," first you guys should get some rest..it was along trip." Meanwhile Somone in the Trees outside watched them.."Scar my son..how you've grown..hehe, I'm going to make things alot worse for you and your freinds..."

Kai and Shuhan are standing guard outside while the others are sleeping. Anji appears before them and replies," Kai, I've also wished to learn how to combine wind and Lightning jutsu from you." Kai says," why should I teach you anything?" and Shuhan replies," I'd like to request it." Kai looks at Shuhan and then replies to Anji," Alright I'll do it. Shuhan saved my life once, this will make us even..fair enough Shuhan?" Shuhan grins," that'll work." Kai asks them to follow him and they go to a tree right a few feet away from the building the others are sleeping in, and Kai looks at the tree and nods," the first step is focusing on each individually and using it to cut this tree's branches without damanging the main trunk." Anji begins his work, and focuses wind into his right hand and lightning into his left..and burns his hand a lil instead..."Ow" Shuhan laughs," one step at a time eh? Kai you shoulda told him that." Kai laughs," pfft, you never did that with any of the people I hear you tought." Shuhan laughs," Yeah well, I hear you've gotten alot stronger than last time we spoke, is that true?" Kai laughs," Why don't you see for yourself tommarow on the mission? I'm pretty sure you'll see I've surpassed even you." Shuhan laughed," Well lets hope, you ARE a little older than me afterall." Kai nodded," yeah, I also have a new sword now, take a look." He pulls out a large sword with a saphire jewel at the end of it. "It amplifies my chakra natures. Oh I have two now by the way..though I think you already know that." Shuhan laughed," Well you know me, I'm using Ice, though I've found ways to use both indiviudally as well. Wind and Water I mean." Kai laughed," Guess we're really getting better huh?" They both laughed.

Ayumu stood in the tree and stepped down. Anji saw the movement at the corner of his eye "Whats that?" Shuhan and Kai turn around quickly and see a figure going into the building where the others are sleeping...meanwhile inside the Figure, Ayumu, looks at his son sleeping and replies," My Son you've grown strong, just like I wanted you to." Scar opens his eyes, which are bloodshot and he says," Its no thanks to you." The Father growls," You wouldn't be as tough if I didn't torture you constantly." Scar smiles. Ayumu feels a kunai to his back, and its his son's Star Clone. Ayumu grins," you think I'd fall for that?" and his father is actually a Star Clone too! The two clones dissipate and meanwhile his fathers voice is heard from an unknown location in the room and he comments," I thought I'd have a sparring session with my son, in case I were to die soon..you'll find I'm different than when I raised you son.." Anji and the others run twards the building and Scar throws Ayumu out through the roof (litterally) Scar jumps after him but Ayumu appears at the others feet. Scar shouts," HE'S MIINE DON'T INTERFERE!"

Ayumu gets up and grins," I've stolen many souls recently son. Your version of that techinque wasn't perfected yet, as I hadn't done so yet. I have now, and I permenatly contain over 50 souls within my body and all the memories they have within me! Plus, I can do this now..." Suddenly his shoulder bone comes out of his shoulder and he pulls it out as it regrows. "I can fight with my bones now..I gained it through having one of my men steal the blood of a member of the Kaguya clan..my men are from the Mist Village you see...heh heh heh" Scar growls and says an unknown chant and several star creatures surround his father. His father laughs," this is childs play." He summons RED star creatures that suddenly kick Scars out and they vanish. Scar growls and runs forward with a sword in his hand. He slahes at his father who easily dodges each attack blow for blow. Ayumu counters with his bones being used as swords and then jumps back and launches them like bullets at Scar, it hits him but Scar is unfased. "You're not the only one who learned somthing new father. I've learned to make my skin tougher and my pain tolerance higher. Small tricks like that won't work on me" Scar ripped off his own hand and then it turns into a star and he throws it at his father..His father dodges and it follows him..Scar laughs," and I can reattach that hand too." Ayumu frowns," Childs play." He does the same and they cancel out and the hands return to each respective owner.. Then Scars father laughs," Why do you think I took so many souls?" He then sends a blast with Wind, Water, Fire and Lightning at Scar! Scars collapses in pain and screams a shrill scream in pain...Scar then slowly gets up and say," I'm..not..going..to..lose.." Scar growls and runs forward this time with saying somthing in an unknown chant..his strength and speed increases..Scar growls," I waited for this day for a long, long time. I'm going to KILL you father!" Suddenly he's matching his father blow for blow! Scar's sword fighting is on part with Ayumu's bonesword fighting! They are perfectly on par! Scar runs up a tree and says," My ultimate Star Summon wouldn't be of use..but I can still beat you.." Ayumu laughs," We'll see my son!" Ayumu cuts down the tree, and Scar lands behind his father, as soon Scar lands, Ayumu's bone sword meets at Scars neck, Ayumu," You HAVE grown in power, but you're still not strong enough to beat me, now face your misery!" Scar," Father, your so Foolish you don't realise you have lost." This Scar was a star clone and behind Ayumu is somthing..Ayumu turns around and sees A Grim Reaper like summon holding him with Scar controlling it.

Scar laughs," I knew you'd create a jutsu to permanetly contain souls..and I created this in order to counter act it..this reaper has but one ablity..prepare to see it." The Reaper grabs into Ayumu and pulls out all 50 souls and places it into himself..50 screams fill the air sounds of pain, torment and agony that shrilliy fill the sky but aburptly end...Scar turns his back to walk away...his father in agony and says," its not..done yet.." Scar smiles," He's not done, not by a long shot." And the repears sythe hits the ground and Scars father Ayumu's soul hits the ground and his body drops the other direction..as Scars father's soul starts to vanish it screams and says," I DID ALL THIS TO MAKE YOU STRONG! I WANTED YOU TO BE STRONG MY SON!" Scar turns around and says," I am..I'm strong enough to kill you. Now dissapear." And Ayumu's soul vanishes...

Two Figures are off in the distance watching the fight One says to the other," The destraction didn't last long enough..though the fool did think that the star would stop him from dying from the blood we gave him of the Kaguya..now he would've been of no further use anyways.." a figure appears behind them and says," Patience, I'll take care of this...Scar..in due time.."

(Special thanks to my God Brother Mac for helping with this EPIC fight..which we take equal credit for writing)

EDIT:

Suddenly Mar, Sojiro, Tatty come outside in full weapons and gear and are all looking like they are somwhat scared but ready for combat..Tatty comments" I heard alot of screaming, whats going on?" Anji stutters," No..j-j-j-just scar kicking his dad's ass." Scar suddenly appears next to them and in a creepy voice says," I'm tired..dont' wake me from my nap." and he goes inside and goes to sleep. And Sojiro says sarcasticly," What about an EarthQuake?" And Anji looks at him and says," No, dont joke like that!" Anji continues with his traning all night, and is the only one asleep at dawn, as he just went to bed, shortly before it, he's exhausted from his training. Kai is impressed when he awake and sees the tree. He laughs," Anji's already masterd attacking with Wind and Lightning in a basic form at the same time..heh, it took me years to learn that. He's impressive afterall."

A couple hours later, they are eating and Anji comes in like a zombie and says," I can't get any sleep now..I'm soo tired still though" and his hair is all messy and his clothes ruffled. Suddenly an ice arrow hits the table, barely missing Anji! Three man land from a tree on on side of the table and two other men are running towards the table. Sojiro grins," You guys..I remember we defeated you guys when we were just Genin." One of the enemy shinobi uses ice to force himself up and then he throws Ice Sickels at the tabel as our main character dodge and block them...Sojiro laughs and forms flames around his fists and feet and heads for one of the other enemy Shinobi rather rashly, the Enemy Shinobi laughs at Sojiro and sends threee random Star Villagers to attack Sojiro! The enemy shinobi laughs," I can control anyone like puppets, its my Kekkei Genkai, so don't bother ever trying to learn it...we've all have become alot stronger than when you last faced us.. lets see if your any good at sacrifice because I am..." The Ice user heads for Anji and is throwing ice sickles at him, and Shuhan jumps over Anji and flips to block all the Ice attacks and Shuhan lands in front of Anji and grins," Another Ice user huh? So I guess that must mean you're my cousin or somthing right? This'll be fun!" Anji is confused," I thought you were a leaf Anbu?" Shuhan shrugs," I had to run away from the Mist Village because of ..personal..reasons and joined the leaf not long after..."

While Shuhan and the Ice User fight in the background, another enemy Shinobi grins," I'm Nim. No Elements work on me, so I wouldn't try it, even if its a Kekkei Genkai based one...but I on the other hand..Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" and it heads for Tatty...Tatty flinches but Kai cuts the Water Dragons head off with his Sword. Kai yells to Anji," Form a defensive circle, we need the ground, protect it!" Kai then adds," Nim is mine." Nim and Kai fight. Anji, Tatty, Mar, and Scar form the defensive circle. One of the enemy shinobi laughs and turns into a rather large Three-headed Tiger and laughs," I am Droth, I can become any summon I've seen before! Its my Kekkei Genkai!" He stands on all four next to the defensive Circle. On the other side another enemy Mist Shinobi laughs and then forms a wierd-Mist/gas creature around himself and they both start walking in getting ready to attack. Scar laughs," Heh heh heh, if you like beasts..IV'E GOT THEM TOO! NO ONE TOUCH THE GAS GUY, HE'S MINE!" He fights the Gas guy...meanwhile the Tiger Guy is attacked by a team of Tatty and Mar..Tatty increases her strength while Mar throws needles at the Tiger..the Tiger man laughs," this is childs play..how pathetic." He swipes at Mar and Mar gets a long slice accrost his chest and he is knocked unconsious...Tatty growls and sends fire shuriken at the Tiger..the Tiger changes into a giant Bat and grips her into his feet and flies into the air... He gets several hundred feet into the air and drops her! She uses earth to form a slide as a way to slow down her landing and shes fine! Meanwhile Scar is fighting the Mist creature guy and he laughs," I have a creature of my own! I was dissapointed because it was useless against my father, and didn't use it on him, but it'll work on you!" Suddenly Scar summons a large creature made out of star material..its a wolf! The beats fights the Mist/Gas beast, but the heat overwhelms it and beat the Mist creature and the Mist Shinobi tries to fight on his own with "Water Style: Water Dragon missle" but it dissapaits into the Star Creature Wolf and the Wolf Eats him! Suddenly within some mist a hodded man in a trenchcoat appears..he's been only watching the matches and he has a sword as big as Kai's. The Man in the cloak says," You FOOLS! You're letting them BEAT you!"

(Special thanks to my godbrother Mac again for helping with this as well)

The enemy shinobi who can control people like puppets is sending the villagers to attack Sojiro..he laughs," I can keep this up all day you know. But there's also more." The enemy shinobi pulls out a fire sword and slashes at Sojiro. Sojiro punches him back easily. The enemy shinobi laughs," No matter..you still wouldn't possibly harm these innocent Villagers, and they on the other hand have no choice but to beat you to a pulp because I will them to!" Sojiro doens't want to hurt them, but he's being beaten by somone weaker than him..he can tell! Sojiro gets pissed off, his eyes go black and pupiless and blue flames launch out from all around him, the people around him turn into ash...His voice is wierd and feels like the flames itself," You might be able to control Fire..but me..I'm a pyro!" He forms flames all around himself and then it becomes a gigantic fireball and it launches at the enemy shinobi..decentgrating the enemy!

Meanwhile Tatty is fighting the Enemy Shinobi who was a bat, but he forms into a Gorilla. He tries to land onto Anji, Anji uses his Wind power to move out of the way, Tatty gets up and forms earth spears and launches them at the gorilla. He doges and punches her but she holds his fist. She growls," You gotta be alot stronger than that to beat me! CHAKRA GATES ONE AND TWO RELEASE!" She Punches him repeatedly and luanches him into the air, he then shapeshifts into a three headed Dragon, It breathes fire at her but Anji uses the Wind to deflect it and protect her. She thanks Anji and uses the earth as a spring board to jump into the air and punch the Dragon..its damaged badly and falls to the ground badly injured..she thinks its defeated but punches it repeatedly for good measure..the shinobi in dragon form moans in pain but gets up and flies back into the air...She prepares fire daggers and launches them at the dragon who just simply eats them and spits them back at her, she dodges. He then changes form into a Giant toad and punches her unconsious with only a couple hits...Anji is angry! The enemy, on the ground now, turns to Anji, but notices Anji's anger, so he turns into a Griffon and heads into the air to avoid Anji, Anji uses the air as a springboard, the Griffon snarls to uses sound waves to hurt Anji's ears..Anji pulls out his Kunai and swirls it to with his wind techinque to repel the sound waves and then uses lightning to shoot it at the Griffon but it dodges, but then he gets close to it and forms a lightning blade and slices the Griffon in half, thus killing the enemy shinobi! Anji uses the wind to slow his decent to the ground...

Meanwhile Nim is fighting Kai while Shuhan is fighting the Ice User...

To be continued..


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the fights reach a shocking reveal!

At the same time that Scar is still fighting the Mist Summon..In Shuhan's fight..The ground is surrounded with athick layer of ice..Shuhan and his opponent, Aisaru are panting from being out of breath from the match..Shuhan laughs a little and says," It seems we're about equal, maybe its time we got more serious with our fight huh?" Aisaru smirks," Indeed." Shuhan peforms a 42 hand signs with one hand in less than a second and says," Ice Style: Ice Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" and a big ice dragon appears and heads for Aisaru. Aisaru uses his right hand to perform 3 hand signs and his left hand to perform 50 hand signs and it creates an ice barrier in front of himself with his right hand and says for his left hand,"Ice Style: Ice Liger!" and a Liger (a tiger-lion mix) made up of ice, jumps over everything and heads for Shuhan..Shuah performs 3 hand signs one handed and both their attacks cancel each other out because Shuhan did the same shield. Aisaru jumps onto his barrior, knowing he planned this and was using it as a distraction, and jumps into the air to launch an ice spear at Shuhan...Shuhan uses his right hand to perform "Wind Style: Wind Palm Burst" which sends small air bullets at Aisaru and his left hand to perform "Wind Style: Wind Gods Vacume" to suck the wind and send Aisaru towards him. Aisaru freezes his feet to the ground to keep his footing and says "Ice Style: Ice Cyrstals Launch Jutsu" and sends tons of Ice Crystals to defelect every one of Shuhans wind bullets.

Some extra are mixed in that head for Shuhan, Shuhan performs a few signs single handedly and says "Ice Style: Ice Armor Jutsu" and forms Ice Armor on himself. Aisaru," That'll only help you for so long." Then he performs a few hand signs and says ,"Combination Style: Ice Wave" and sends a wave of Ice and a wave of water at Shuhan... Shuhan replies with saying "Ice Style: Ice Prison" and uses it to block the Attack! Then he replies again along side hand signs with his right hand to perform "Ice Style: Rain of Needles" and Shuhan fires a film of water beanth the opponents feet, and from the pool emerges countles high speed Needles of Ice, heading straight for Aisaru. Aisaru uses both his hands to perform the same symbols," Ice Style: Two Ice Sword jutsu" He buts through with his Ice swords and heads straight for Shuhan, whose Ice Armor has dissapaited. Shuhan says," I have no need to get to close range with you yet." and performs a few hand signs and say," Ice Style: Ice Wolf Blitz" and summons a pack of wolves made of ice that head for Aisaru. Aisaru throws two spears to destroy two of them, and jumps after, barely missing them when the Wolves explode, because they are made to explode on command.

Aisaru performs a few symbols and says"Ice Style: Ice Monatain" then he slides down a small mountain like Ice thing with an Ice Spear, while the Ice Wolves are jumping and running up the mountain with one behind the other, Aisaru throws a spear which skewers them both and they explode. Then Aisaru jumps in the air and performs a couple symbols and say," Ice Style: Avalanche" and it sends the Ice down the montain all the way all the montain at Shuhan...Shuhan perfoms two symbols and says," Ice Style: Minitature Hurricane" and a relatively smaller hurricane like attack heads for the avlanche and destroys it before dissapaiting..But Aisaru had a clone in reserve of himself who is right behind Shuhan..Shuhan laughs," I guess you won huh?" Then a voice says," Not quite." And A giant Star Wolf eats Aisaru! Scar laughs," Sorry I took so long, I was finishing off a Mist Creature, you wouldn't believe how long it took to digest." Shuhan laughs and says," No problem, though I kinda wish I had defeated him on my own."

At the same time that Shuhan's fight had started, Kai and Nim are fighting, Nim has out his sythe and its collided against Kai's large blade. Kai smirks," So no elements work on you, not even Kekkei Genkai's huh?" Nim laughs," thats right. I prefer to fight with my own two hands." Kai smirks," Then why you got a sythe." Nim growls," You know what I meant." Kai strikes at Nim's mid section, Nim slams his sythe on the ground, blocking Kai's attack, then Nim grabs the top of his sythe to use as a springboard to launch into the air..and does a flip and sends water out of his sythe at Kai to attack with water slashes from his sythe. Kai dodges barely, bringing back his sword to stab at Nim's face, then Kai blocks it while the sword is cutting the handle of the sythe, creating sparks, making it an inch from his face. Kai does a roundhouse kick into Nim's chest sending him back. Kai smirks," Are you sure you want to fight hand to hand with me? I don't think you can hang with me, bro." Nim growls and sends three water slashes at Kai and Kai perfectly dodges each attack. Nim Slashes his sythe at Kai but Kai blocks and counters by cutting Nims arm, followed by kicking Nim in the chest again, sending him back again..even further, sending Nim straight through a tree! Nim flips around and slides back a little bit and while the tree is falling down, Nim forces himself forward straight as fast as he is able, and Kai smirks," You don't learn, do you?" Nim slashes at Kai's head trying to cut it off, Kai dodges and does a flip, Kicking Nim straight in the chest in mid-air, Kai lands on his fight as Nim's coming back down, Kai rears back and say "Batter up!" and hits Nim back where he came from. Nim gets angry and performs some hand signs and says "Death Immortal Jutsu!" and a few Zombies come out of the ground, and two more grab Kai's feet from in the ground under him. Kai bends down and cuts their hands and jumps into the air and turns upside down midair and performs hand signs and says "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!" and it destroys the Zombies... Suddenly, at the same time, Scar's beast eats Aisaru and the voice of the cloaked figure shouts," ENOUGH!" a Sudden Hush fills them...

The cloaked figure, obviously the leader of these mist Ninja, walks for our main characters..and looks at Nim and says," You're Weak, go back, you're not worthy of the Star!" Nim laughs," I'll be watching the fight." Scar smiles," You want a Star?" He then commands the Wolf to Eat the cloaked figure! The Cloaked figure jumps in the air and uses a sword thats rather large with an eye in it that looks like it has fish-like features to it to slash the Wolf Summon in half and he lands as the Wolf Creature vanishes! Scar growls," I must take you seriously." and he performs a few signs which the cloaked figure identifies as the grim reaper jutsu from before attempting to summon it, the cloaked figure performs a couple symbols faster than him and says," Water Style: Water Whip!" and puts a water-based whip around Scars hands, stopping him form performing it, and he says," COME OVER HERE!" and pulls Scar forward and throws his sword straight through Scar all the way and it pins him to the ground! The cloaked figure lands on the ground and looks over at Scar and says," I really hope he wasn't your best fighter, that was way too easy." and then Shuhan shouts," NOOOO!" and runs forward at the Cloaked figure...throwing Wind bullets at the cloaked figure while running towards him. The Cloaked figure blocks them with one hand without even moving the rest of his body...and Shuhan shouts," I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The Cloaked figure says," I'd like to see you try." Meanwhile over a few feet away is Scar coughing up blood. Sojiro is looking down at him. Scar laughs a little," You know, I never was happy in my life..I thought killing my father would make me happy, but its just left me feeling empty...the only regrets I have are both that I never let go of my hatred and that I never got to test my new abilities against Anji...You wanted to fight him right?" Sojiro says," More than anything else." Scar laughs," I'm going to be dying soon...here...take all of my jutsu." He grabs Scars arm and suddenly a giant burst of Chakra goes into Sojiro and Sojiro gets wobbely and falls over Unconsious. Meanwhile Shuhan tries to Swing at the cloaked figure but then in a flash, Shuhan is unconsious on the ground...the cloaked figure laughs and then says," Oh, I think you'll be better a challenge..oh by the way..I have somthing that belongs to you."

He throws a sword at Kai's feet. Kai looks at it in shock and says," WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?" The cloaked figure says," I gave him a little hair cut." and he throws Kai's son's head at Kai's feet. Scar suddenly grabs the Cloaked figures foot and the Cloak Figure says," Wow your still alive, you might be stronger than I thought." Scar laughs a little and says," It takes alot more than that to kill me!" The Cloaked figure reaches over and pulls the sword out of the ground with Scar still on it, and then sets Scar onto the ground and pulls the sword out of his chest. Scar is looking back at Anji while the cloaked figure cuts off Scar's head, killing him instantly! The Cloaked figure looks back at Kai and says," I thought you deserved to have a visual." The Cloaked figure laughs and says," I'll test you first." He performs some hand signs and says," Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu!" and Kai says," Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu" and they cancel each other out! Then Kai sends an additional lightning blast at the cloaked figure while the cloaked figure is flipping around and it tears open his cloak down the middle, which falls when the figure lands...The figure," I believe introductions should be in order, so you know the man that is about to KILL YOU. I am Tyeron, one of the former Seven Swordsman of the Mist, one of the only men to see my Kage bleed and survive rebelling from him!" Kai growls," I don't care who you are, I'm going to Kill you!" Tyeron laughs and says,"Good, then let the game begin."

To be continued...

Next Time: Chapter 8: Kai vs Tyeron

EDIT: with this one Mac wrote most of the Kai vs Nim fight himself and He and I roleplayed the Shuhan vs Aisaru fight against each other in order to get it written (I was Shuhan, he was Aisaru, of course)..and the final scene we both worked on together...


	9. Chapter 8

This chapters fght has a theme song to it, like alot of my chapters fights do. Its a song that I think of while writing the chapter. This one is Forgotten by Linkin Park.

Chapter 8: Kai vs Tyeron

Kai commented," See this Large Sword I hold? Its called 'The Cross'. See that Saphire Jewel? The Jewel, along with the Chakra sword, can channel my elements through it. You don't stand a chance."

Tyeron," I too have a large sword. Its what I like to call The Fang of the Kracken. As for what it can do..this time you may not get to see for yourself..BECAUSE YOU'LL DIE FIRST!" Nim laughed in the background," Tyeron doesn't like it when you damage his percious cloak..not one bit." Tyeron places his sword into himself and charges forward at Kai and punches him. A whole created from lightning goes straight through him but its just a clone! Kai is behind him and remarks," Had that really been me..I'd be dead right now." Tyeron growls and pulls his sword back out of himself and performs a few signs and remarks,"Water Lightning Combination Justu: Rage of Kracken!" This causes water to wet down his blade and it works as a conductor which forms lightning around his blade. Tyeron growls," This can cut through anything, so don't even try to block it!" Tyeron charges forward and Kai dodges and remarks," Wind Lightning Combination Dragon!" and a dragon made from both Lightning and Wind hits at Tyeron..he falls backward but gets back up and Kai remarks," It can't cut through its equal!" Kai and Tyeron collide blades in a large clash of blades. Their swords are locked together, they both back up and collide blades again! They continue to try to gain an upper hand in sword battle, but their swordsanship is both about equal, as well as their blades!"

Kai remarks," Time I stepped it up a bit.." He performs a few hand signs and remarks," Twin Lightning Ball Blast!" and launches balls of lightning at Tyeron in groups of two! Tyeron simply slices them in half and gets into a sword lock with Kai again! But Kai sees this coming and remarks," Sword cutting streak!" and it slices Tyerons arms and head off!

Tyeron laughs," You'll have to do better than that..hahaha. What? Oh, thats right I forgot to tell you didn't I? Unless every single ounce of myself AND my sword are destroyed..I can just regrow whatevers left..just like new, its my Kekkei Genkai! Did I also mention I use the water to harden my body..I call it my Heavy Water Jutsu!"

Kai growls," Time to step this up a notch!" He performs a few hand signs and remarks," Lightning Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Tyeron laughs and remarks," Water Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The Clones battle it out. Two of the Clones are sword fighting, two of them are Performing Lightning attacks at one another to no effect, and 2 more are just using their fists against each other. The origional Kai and Tyeron look around in surprise. Tyeron," Heh..seems we really ARE on par with each other." Kai growls," I'll never forgive you for killing my son!" Kai charges forward and slashes at Tyeron but Tyeron just barely dodges and trys the same to the same effect. They can't seem to get a hit on each other! Meanwhile the clones in the background continue to battle one another! Then an extra clone sneaks up behind Tyeron but he simply jumps and lets an extra clone of HIS take out that clone! Tyeron," Seems we think alike too." Kai," We are not, nor will we ever be alike!"

Kai then does a few hand signs and then replies,"Lightning Style: Lightning Creatures!" Suddenly 2 Lightning Wolves, 2 Lightning Dragons and 2 Lightning Birds are all formed and head for Tyeron! Tyeron performs a few hand signs and laughs,"Water Lightning Combination Jutsu: Water Dragons Rage!" Suddenly a a water dragon 10 times the size of the normal water dragon jutsu and use lightning to more than quadroopal its power appears and it breathes electricity at the lightning beasts, causing them to just get bigger! Kai laughs back," The old saying 'beat fire with fire' doesn't work..the same is true with Lightning! Tyeron then growls and becomes a puddle in order to go under the ground and then the beats are lost..he then uses 5 more Water Shadow Clones to beat The lightning Creatures Kai had summoned! Tyeron laughed," Just because Water is a conductor of Electrcity doesn't mean there isn't a form of Water that can defeat it. That is also another reason why I invented Heavy Water."

Kai growls," I guess I'm going to have to resort to using that." Suddenly all of Kai's clones vanish. Tyeron has his vanish as well. Kai then performs a few hand signs and points his hand towards the sky and remarks,"Dragon Thunder Strike Jutsu!" This causes thunder Clouds to form, the thunder causes Tyerons ears to hurt! Kai remarks," I combine Wind and Lightning for this jutsu..It also creates countless lightning Dragons that strikes randomly at the target. The effects are: The tech creates a thunder Storm that last for 3 days and 3 nights. And during that time I can use the jutsu to strike at any enemy I see fit. It is an S-rank Jutsu that only I can use." He uses the thunder noise again, causing Tyerons ears to bleed! Tyeron growls as he dodges each rather Faster than usual Dragons strike! Then the thunder clouds suddenly Rain. Tyeron laughs," You fool! Water makes me stronger!" Tyeron then forms a massive Wave of water with lightning within it, and launches it at Kai. Kai is overwhelmed and lays unconsious as the Wave dissapears. Tyeron laughs," I did it! AHAHA! You were a tough opponent but I won! Hows it feel to feel so helpless!" Anji growled," You forgot I was here didn't you?" Suddenly Anji pointed his hand to the sky and said,"I observed what he did..this won't form dragons, just simple multiple lightning strikes..but these are much faster than what he used. I'd been trying to think of a way to perform this and Kai's jutsu is the perfect way...its an extremely powerful, one-shot lightning technique that strikes in the blink of an eye. I draw apon lightning directly from his thunder clouds to supplement the power of my strike, and control it with chakra. You won't be able to dodge it if you try. Begon, with a thunderclap!" The lightning strikes down and a massive amount of damage hits the ground as it quakes! Tyeron's body hits the ground, and completely decentegrates! Anji's falls over on the ground unable to move from it. Anji laughs," Guess I still can't fully handle it..I can't move my legs."

Suddenly Tyeron appears again before him! Tyeron laughs," I kept a piece of my sword back juts in case! But to think that this would happen! Before I kill you and Kai and the rest of you that are not yet dead..maybe I should tell you the whole story of why I am here..it doesn't really matter sense you're going to die now anyways! Listen well: You're fellow Shinobi Scar was tortured by his father alot...and experimented on. Well, naturally the Hidden Star Village wouldn't stand for this, and he was banished, but he didn't go without a fight, so the Leaf helped and sent Kai's father, Karak Nara of the Leaf Village, to banish Scars's dearest Daddy, But of course, Karak has kept secret that Kai has been his son this whole time. Even Kai doesn't know his herritage, he just assumes he's just a Star Shinobi, as always..Years ago I tried to rebel from my Mizukage and it failed. Me and my men I'd couped with, managed to retreat. I brought their strength up and had them fight you all in order to test their strength. "

"I watched from the shadows and did not particpate. I also insturcted them that they were forbidden from using any Kekkei Genkai on you, because I wanted them to test their own other jutsu on you. They failed and I had them retreat. Kai became Scars new sensei at some point..and we met up with Scars father by chance. He spoke of a great Star that would give us strength..unfortunately based on the information my clone has just gathered while we were fighting..the jutsu is of no use to us. Oh yes, I've been having a clone attempt to steal the star the whole time we've been fighting. But I won't steal it..its of no use to us anymore..too weak. In any case, that is why we came here..and we used Scar's father to do so. We let him THINK he was our leader, even though I am the real leader, and We gave him the Blood of a Kaguya in order to goad him into needing us and trusting us. For you see..we knew this blood was flawed and would slowly kill whomever drank it. All we told him was it'd give him bone abilities. Oh but it did do that as well. However, now he needed us. We then lied to him and told him the Star would heal him. The fool belived us, though he never did fully trust us. Obviously when he died to his own Son we moved in and now here we are..lovely little story isn't it?"

Nim laughed," Oh but it gets better! You see Tyeron, I'm not who you think I am! That boy Anji..I work for his father! I've been a spy all along! Thank you for giving me all of your information..I'll be leaving now!" Nim ran off. Tyeron growled,"No! A spy all along? Come back here you coward!You will bathe in your own blood!" Tyeron growled and chases after Nim..but is unable to catch up with him as he vanishes into the woods...both now long gone..

Somwhere out in the woods..

"Nim..did you get the information."

Nim," Of course I did Raido."

"You will address your suprerior with more RESPECT!"

"Apologies, Raido senpai."

"In any case..we better report to father now..let us go."

Both figures vanished.

In the background Tyeron is listening and sees it, looks back at Anji's general direction and remarks," That wasn't Nim's full strength.." Then he looks back at the direction Anji is and reamarks,"hmm..interesting..." He looks down at his headband of the Hidden Mist Village around his arm..his pride..he tears it off and throws it to the ground.."What pride is there in losing..I must figure this out.."

Somtime after the dust has settled.. A few days are held to pay respects to the dead..Kai is given special honors for this task and a funeral is held in both his son and Scars honor. Kai and Shuhan teach Anji a bit more of the basics of Combining Wind and Lightning...and then the Leaf Shinobi leave back for they arrive home..Anji and Sojiro are promoted to Anbu for this mission. ..their mission now over, they settle down into their lives..awaiting whatever may cross their roads next.

Next time: Chapter 9: Anji's Darkness.

So what'd you guys think of that? Kai's final jutsu was made by Trini. (I made the rest of his jutsu this time around) Mac made most of his own jutsu..however this time, due to complications and lack of communication, I wrote this chapter by myself! I hope you guys liked it!


	10. Chapter 9

The fights theme in this one took me a sec sense it was an afterthought this time (I was stuck on forgotten LOL) but I ultimately chose Last Resort by Papparoach

Chapter 9: Anji's Darkness

Anji sighed..2 months ago...what a mission that had been. And now because of it, he and Sojiro had been promoted to Anbu, whats more, now they are both Anbu Squad Captains. It'd been interesting. Anji and Sojiro were at times not even allowed to use their real names. Funny. Speaking of Real names..Anji Yamanaka. Funny, but he still hardly told anyone his real full name. He didn't want to cause trouble, sense apparently his father being from outside of Leaf was frowned apon or somthing..hard to be sure what the details were, but as far as he was conerened, he didn't have to know. His real parents to him were the two people who had adopted him, and thats what mattered. Besides, what could he've learned from his real mom? He already knows the Mind-Body Switch Jutsu...its funny how much Anji'd done all this time. Reached Anbu Captain... Killed a few rouge nin for the Hokage last month too. Felt kinda funny to be doing missions requested by the Hokage himself directly...In any case, Sojiro was out on a mission at the moment. Apparently some rouge Shinobi were threatening the Hokage's life, so Sojiro was leading a Squad of Anbu to take care of it.

Anji wasn't on assigment, but was told that a foriegn shinobi would be contacting him for a mission. Anji's sensed somone watching him. Anji grinned," Alright come on out, whoever you are." It was a cloaked figure with a hood on. Anji laughed," Whats with people and covering there face. Who are you?" The man removed his hood and it was Ryoho from the Chuunin exams those years ago! "Don't worry. I'm your client. Besides, you owe me after what Tatty did to me." Anji," I don't owe you squat man. But whats the Mission?" Ryoho." I'm actually specially requesting you and well..lets just say the Hokage doesn't know why I requested you. I'm paying you directly for this mission as well." Ryoho pulled out a huge sack of gold. "Thats half. If you kill a certain target for me, you get the other half. He's a Stone Ninja who killed a good freind of mine. Thats all you need to know about him, aside from this." He showed Anji a picture of the shinobi and continued," Obviously I want him dead. Paying half-now, and half after you suceed. Well, do we have a deal?" Anji grinned," Well, it is alot of gold, and there is somthing I've been wanting to buy recently..sure. How can I turn down an offer this good?" Ryoho grinned," Good. I will appear before you when you send this as a signal." He threw a Kunai at Anji's feet with a seal attached to it. "All you have to do is throw it on the ground and it will send out a scent that only I can smell. I'll be able to find you no matter where you are. Cya later Anji." Ryoho then vanished. Anji had been talking to a Shadow Clone. Anji laughed. This mission shouldn't be too difficult. He'd killed plenty of enemy Shinobi.

Anji infilitrated a small village where it had been said the Shinobi had been sighted. He descuised himself as a regular villager, so he blended right in. The Village was really close to the Hidden Stone Village, so he had to be extremely cautious in order to avoid detection. As Anji walked onward he thought to himself two things: maybe he should've talked to the Hokage on this...too late now. Besides, this mission was getting really boring. He went into a bar to buy some Sake. This villages alchol laws were pretty lieniant and he could use some right about now. He had a good drink and payed in money which he made sure to leave no kind of scent on. He had learned in the past never to leave any tracks. It'd cost him a mission once when some Nin-dogs tracked him and the Anbu Squad he had lead at the time. In any case, he stopped and noticed somthing. His target was in the room! He was sitting with his back to him at a booth in the corner of the room, but Anji could tell it was him! He couldn't act now, it would be too consipcious. So he waited outside. The man had a simple eating habbit. Ramen and tea. Heh, interesting choice. He didn't eat much either. Tipped really well, and left the room. Anji followed him. Anji felt like a predator tracking its prey. Only this time, much higher stakes than just food or Survival. If he wasn't careful he could cause an international incident. The man was walking around outside of the Village. He seemed like he was intent on somthing..then he stopped to walk into the woods and urinated. No toilets nearby apparently.

The man appeared to be looking for somone. "Probably his next Victim," Anji guessed. He then threw a few Kunai at the Shinobi but the man dodged. "I knew you were there the whole time. You can't fool me." Anji grinned," your quite sharp. Though you don't seem on the level of such eyesight. I wonder how you noticed me. You Don't seem that skilled...oh well..I'll beat you yet."

He headed for the Shinobi but the Shinobi sent a strike at Anji's right eye, slicing it in half! Blood gushed out of Anjis eye. Anji covered his eye," Ugh...thats it. This'll finish you." Anji performed a few seals and said," Wind Transportation jutsu." and he appeared behind The man. Anji stabbed the man in the back. "Heh, its still an unperfected jutsu. I can only teleport over very short distances. But its enough to beat you." The target fell to the ground. Anji leaned over to prepare to dispose of the body, but the man was still barely breathing. The man spoke with his face to the ground," I'm not who you must think I am."

Anji turned the man over. He looked exactally like his target..except for one thing: his eyes were pail white...it was a Hyuuga! "I'm a member of the Main branch family. Do you think the Hyuuga Clan will forgive you for this? You jerk! I was undercover near this village to look for the man I look likes comrads! My resemblance to him would lead to taking out his men, and I was looking for him at the moment because I didn't want the fact he was nearby to blow my cover! The Hyuuga Clan will kill you for this! I'll see you in hell!" The man coughed a ton of blood and died. Anji was in shock..Anji then thought of somthing..without an eye, Anji was wobbly. It effected him. He acted on instinct, and used some basic Medical Jutsu he'd learned from Tatty to Transplant the Hyuuga's eye into his own right eye socket. Now he had a Hyuuga's eye in his right socket. Anji was still in a state of shock and everything he did was on instinct. He closed the eye sockets of the Hyuuga and grabbed the body and hid the body in the woods. He sat down and was still in shock thinking on what he'd done.

Suddenly Orochimaru appeared before him and replied," In trouble aren't we Anji?", Orochimaru licked his lips and continued," Here! This'll help you! This forbidden jutsu scroll will be of use. Take a look at it, I took it just for you..Goodbye Anji...we will meet again!" Orochimaru then Vanished in a puddle of mudd. Anji was still piecing it all together, but what choice did he have? So he took the scroll and read it. It took a minute to deciefer, as it was in code. But in minutes he understood it. It read," The reason behind it being forbidden is like so, if the user performs one hand sign even slightly wrong, he will die. Needless to say he must also have the correct Chakra nature to peform it. Not only this, but the user must contain the necessary amount of Strength, stamina and chakra to perform it or he will also still die." It then listed 9 hand signs required to perform it and then simply read two words "Dark Chidori." Suddenly a Shinobi spotted him. It was Anko from the Chuunin exams! She growled," You took out my ally did you? Striking Snake Jutsu!" Anji dodged the snakes that extended from her arm. Then he said," That move feels famliiar..so you know Orochimaru too?" Anko was shocked Anji knew of Orochimaru. "So that must be why you kiled him! You're in league with Orochimaru aren't you?" Anji thought for a second and then launched a Wind attack with the Wind shaped like Snakes at Anko. They cut through Anko. Anji remarked,"There is poision within that wind. It very well might kill you. I cooked it up just now on the spot." Anko growled a litle and fled.

Anji replied," Perhaps it is time I accepted Orochimaru's offer to join him, I don't have a choice now. I have no where else to go anyways..." He burried the Kunai Ryoho had given him. It wouldn't be of use now. Meanwhile at the Leaf Village..Sojiro was back from his mission. Hokage had been happy to hear the Shinobi had been taken out. Sojiro couldn't be happy though..he couldn't escape a bad feeling he had. Soon Anko arrived. Sojiro soon learned what had happened...he requested to the Hokage the he be sent to get Anji back. Hokage," No. You're personal feelings would get in the way." Sojiro," But hokage!" Hokage," No. Give yourself some time to cool off. We wil handle this." Tatty was spying on the conversation and she cried. She didn't know why Anji would accept anything from whomever this "Orochimaru" was...and why he would kill a Hyuuga. She then decided. She has to find him herself! She loves him too much to let him get killed.

Next time: Chapter 10: What about Koji's Team? Honzo's Defection!

I Wrote this one completely by myself and created all of what happened myself. Ironicly I wrote this before I wrote chapter 8, and wrote it earlier today (so I wrote chapter 8 after 9 LOL) What're your thoughts on it?


	11. Chapter 10

This chapter doesn't exactally have fights..but I still have a theme for its second half: Die MF Die by Dope.

Chapter 10: What about Koji's Team? Honzo's Defection!

In the Cloud Village...Honzo is one year older than Anji. He is a Black ops Captain who could've reached Jounin but doesn't want to be promoted. Ryu has reached Jounin. Kana is a Chuunin. Ryu received a report of four missing ninja nearby and out of laziness, gave the mission to Koji, his former Sensei. Koji accepted the mission.

Meanwhile Kagome is taking on a mission as well..the same one ironically, as it concerns the Leaf Village as well, sense they've been reported to at times head near the Leaf Village so they are a valid threat. Both heading to the attack point they stop into a village and Kagome and Koji run into each other..quite literally Kagome," Ow! Watch where you're going Bozo!" Koji,"Rrg! I just knew it HAD to be you."

Kagome was surprised," Koji!" She screamed happily "Koji!" He covered his ears. Koji," Do you have to do that? and don't you even dare to hug-" She tackle hugged Koji. He growls and gets up. She smiles at him and remarks," So what're you doing here?" Koji looked at her puzzled," Not much." Kagome laughed," You're still wearing somthing to cover you mouth I see..you ever going to show me what the lower half of your face looks like?" Koji," Probably not." Kagome laughed," Oh you never change-"

Cut to a flashback...Koji and Kagome first met the same way. From then on they were friends. Poor Kagome was at the source of Koji's practical jokes. In their teens Kagome was at a hot spring spying on Kakashi. Koji is suddenly behind her. "What're you doing?" She falls out of the tree and nearly has a heart attack, figuratively speaking. She jumps back up and sits with the branch between her legs.

Kagome remarks," Why did you do that?"

Koji retorted," because SOMONE has to be you're brain. Unfortunately, that's me apparently." Kagome," you're like my conscience that just won't go away or leave me alone."

Koji grinned," Damn straight!" She growled," Go away Koji! I'm busy!"

Koji retorted back,"Doing what? Spying on your dream man? You never even see his face!" Kagome,"You're one to talk!" Koji," But I'm right?"

Kagome says stary-eyed," Yeah.." She sighs. Koji," You realise he doesn't know you exsist yet, right?" "Shut up! That'll change!" Koji grinned," Yeah..when you get breasts." She slaps him. Koji simply states," I deserved that. But you know its true." A long pause follows and Koji remarks," You know, I may have to report this."

Kagome," I'm far to sexy to do that." She starts trying to seduce him. Koji," Don't even think about it."

"Why not?"

"A: We're freinds. B: I'm not that kind of guy. C: You're in a freakin tree. Not real romantic, and finally D: All of the Above!"

Kagome," I hate when you're right." Koji retorts back," I'm always right. Though you're hair is nice at least." Kagome," You can be nice from time to time afterall." Koji replies with," I'm always nice, Idiot." She slaps him. Koji replies with," At leats you're wearing clothes." She suddenly smiles and says," I can change that.." There's a long pause. Koji's face looks like a ripe tomato from blushing. Koji replies with,"You realise Kakiashi's long gone right?" She freaks and turns around saying,"What?" Then she turns back to look at Koji and he's long gone now too. Then she sees in the mens Spring him walking off with Kakashi. He waves at her," Goodbye!" She growls," I'm gonna get that Koji! Someday I will!" End flashback sequence.

Koji grins," At least you have breasts now." Kagome remarks," Yeah. HUGE aren't they?" She smiles and blushes while saying," I bet you're blushing under that mask over you mouth Koji." Koji," I bet you I'm not." Then she says," Fine! You know...I still haven't gotten back at you.." Koji," that you haven't...don't even think about it!" She thinks back to the many times his pranks he'd done to her. Alot of the time they'd end up with her soaked in water. She hated it for some reason. One time a banna peel was involved of all things. Classic. Koji of course, denied it until much later. Cut back to now.

Koji and Kagome continue to talk and discover that they are on the same mission. Then a guy in the background whistles at Kagome. "Looking Sexy pretty lady!" Koji has an anime style sweat drop while Kagome kicks the mans ass. Luckily, he was among the rouge nin they were looking for and the rest are rounded up mere minutes after.

Meanwhile Orochimaru has been speaking to Honzo..

Honzo growls," Leaf and Cloud Village Scum. How dare they lie to me all this time..all this time I've not been from the Cloud Village..I was..brainwashed." Beanth him lay 20 Leaf Jounin and 20 Cloud Jounin. All dead. Honzo places a headband over his head with a skull on it. "My Real Home Village will live on through me...the Hidden Darkness Village." Orochimaru is still spying on him, but he doesn't care..

Orochimaru comes out to speak with him," If you prove your loyalty to me..you can join me. Together we can destroy the Leaf Village." Honzo nods," I have somthing to do the trick." Orochimaru," Fufufu. Sounds entertaining Honzo..go ahead..show me."

Honzo heads back to the Cloud Village. Koji's returned as well. He's attacked by 5 Shinobi sent by Orochimaru as a destraction. Honzo performs 3 seals and performs Dark Juggernaut. It turns his skin black and his eyes red. His skin temporarily has a near-perfect defense. He steals Koji's precious Amulet..the one meant to control Koji's problem of turning into a beast. He goes back to Orochimaru and gives it to him. Hono," There is a powerful creature inside..its meant to control Koji from becoming one as well."

Orochimaru," Fufufu Interesting. Even I didn't know about this...how do you know this to be fact?" Honzo smiles," Koji told me about it. In fact, he's taught me how to unlock its chakra and if necessary, summon it." Orochimaru," Good." Honzo," I'll use it for you, if no one takes it from me. Is that alright Lord Orochimaru?" Orochimaru gives the amulet back to Honzo. "Fufu. We have a deal. And Honzo..if you die, I get it, alright?" Honzo nods," Thats fine. You'll have to excuse me, I have to train using this. It requirs training to master." Orochimaru," Thats fine. But I want you to help prepare for our eventual strike on the leaf village.." Honzo bows,," As you wish, Lord Orochimaru." Orochimaru Smiles,." You're a very smart Shinobi Honzo." Honzo nods," I have to be to live this long.." Orochimaru laughs and licks his lips. Then he vanishes... he heads for Anji and remarks," its time for step 2 of my plan.." he says to himself...

Next time: Chapter 11: Anji's fall into the shadows

So what'd you think of this one? This one I origionally had help from the creator of Honzo and Koji: Hayden..so we both share equal credit for this chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

Next chapter spoilers.

The Chapters Anji vs Sojiro fight's theme will be "Time Will Change your heart" by Blindside!

Chapter 11: Anji's fall into the shadows

Sojiro growls as he looks back at the doorways to Konoha..its too late to go back now. He was strictly forbidden to leave and he's doing it anyways..he was even later told by the elders that if he leaves they will mark him a missing-nin. Pfft, they're bluffing. He's sure they are. Besides, he has to go back to his girlfreind Akia after this, plus he has to force Anji to come back home..whether its in one piece or not. He'd prefer to take Anji back alive, but if he must he will take his freind out. He can't just let Anji abandon his old home. He will kill him even if he must. He told Tatty as much, which brought her to tears, but he had to be honest with her. Lying wasn't somthing he was good at anyways. Pfft, whatever. He needs to head onward, he'll get back Anji. One way or another.

Anji is fleeing from the location he was at. He heads towards Konoha to look back at it one last time. He heads near its borders and sees two giant statues. The two founders of what will now no longer be his home. Madara Uchiha, and the first Hokage. What a battle must have taken place back then..but its too late to look back, yet here he was, wanting to take one last look back. Anji for a second even wanted to lie to himself..maybe the Hyuuga would forgive him..maybe Anko would find out it was just a misunderstanding. Yeah, and pigs fly. Suddenly a few shuriken are thrown his way. Anji easily dodges. Seems the Byakugan he gained made it realitvely easy to see, even when caught off guard. Sojiro kicked Anji backward, Anji coughed a little blood. Anji grinned," So you really are on par with my abilities now, eh Sojiro?" Sojiro growled," I'm taking you back one way or another. Even if I have to beat you to a blood pulp!" Anji grinned and removed the hair covering his right eye. Sojiro suddenly was shocked," So its true..you killed a Hyuuga. I envy the fact you have a doujutsu now Anji. But don't think this'll mean you're going to win! Even if I have to kill you! I don't want to do this. I must."

Sojiro does a few hand signs and performs the Dragon jutsu from the Chuunin 3rd Exam right off the bat! Anji dodges and grabs Sojiro's arm. He uses his free hand to perform hand signs. Sojiro remarks," So it appears you picked up somthing from Shuhan did you?" Anji," this jutsu is my own." Anji's jutsu opens up a small portal for a few seconds and sends his fire to an unknown place..the portal closes! Anji coughs," I'm still new to this jutsu though." Anji grins and punches Sojiro backward. Sojiro punches him back. Sojiro growls," Well I guess that jutsu won't work on you. Fine! I got plenty more where that came from!"

Sojiro performs hand signs and sends fire balls at Anji. Anji easily dodges and remarks," With this eye, you can't beat me. I can see any attack you send at me and I can see the color of your chakra itself. I can see the doubt in your eyes. You wonder if they'll ever let you back. You know, You didn't have to come after me. You might still be able to go back Sojiro. You should. Go home Sojiro. I can see the doubt in your eyes." Sojiro responds by throwing daggers made of fames at Anji. Anji spins on his feet and puts chakra in the kunai in his hands to easily deflect them. Then Anji runs forward and punches Sojiro back further..Sojiro lands on the water, so Anji does as well as they stand and walk on the water with the chakra in their feet sustaing them a float to walk on water. Anji," I really don't want to have to fight you Sojiro. Just let me join Orochimaru and leave me be." Sojiro growls," We know all about him! We're Anbu Anji! Surely you know the stories of Orochimaru! You can't possibly be serious!" Anji nods," I am serious." Sojiro growls," I-I think I know what I have to do. I saw myself do so once..I'll do it now." Sojiro eyes turn black and pupiless as blue flames form in his left hand...

The Water in the area of the Vally of the end sloshed around. The large statues remaining still. One could feel the amount of chakra being released as the water shook..

Anji stood before Sojiro, surprised at how far Sojiro had gotten...Anji uses his Byakugan to see the chakra in Sojiro's hand. The amount of chakra coming out of the flames are enormous! Anji gets serious and thinks for a minute "I have an idea...the Dark Chidori is risky..but maybe there is a way to mimick its abilities.." Anji performs Dark Chidori but then he places more regular lightning into the attack, thus sustaining it! Anji," I'm ready Sojiro" Sojiro growls," if thats how you want it." Sojiro forms his chakra so that the blue fair forms into a blue chakra flame ball and heads for Anji, the two collide attacks. They both send each other flying opposite directions. Anji quickly gets up and punches Sojiro. Sojiro flies back but he gets back up and kicks at Anji. Anji dodges. Sojiro punches. Dodge. He kicks and punches and throws many more swings at Anji who still dodges them! Anji punches Sojiro back.

Anji remarks," I told you. With this Byakugan eye, you can't defeat me. Now allow me to show you somthing else..remember in the past when I said that I could mimick a fighting style of the Hyuuga's and how it was just from watching..how it wasn't strong enough sense I wasn't a hyuuga...well guess what I have in my eye now?" Anji then proceeded to use Gentle pushes of his fingers and palms to stop Sojiro's chakra points, thus paralising his limbs! Sojiro growls," I got past your guard a second ago..I have an idea..its somthing Tatty taught me." Sojiro suddenly says," First Gate: RELEASE! Second Gate: Release!" Suddenly Sojiro has released two chakra gates! Sojiro," I should be able to move again now!" Sojiro heads for Anji and Anji gets punched multiple times and sent flying backward! Anji coughs blood. Anji,"If thats how you wish to do it..Water Lightning Combination Clone jutsu!" Suddenly Anji creates clones made of Water and Lightning! Sojiro laughs," Star Creatures Jutsu!" Suddenly Scar's trademark Star Creatures appear as clones of Sojiro! The Clones all duke it out, some swinging blades at each other, others punching. Nothing works out well and soon the clones all take each other out. Anji," It would seem it'd be a waste of chakra to fight in terms of clones. Fine."

Sojiro pleaded with Anji," Anji, why won't you come back? Think of Tatty, think of our team. We're teamates aren't we? Freinds for life man, come back home!" Anji remarked," You know I can't do that Sojiro, its not that I don't want to, its that I can't. Look at me! Look at my right eye! Do you really think I can go back now?" Anji punched Sojiro backward and attacked him with strong fist style. Sojiro got up and then performed a few hand signs," Blue Grand Fireball Technique!" Suddenly a large fireball made from blue flames headed at Anji. Anji barely dodged and then punched Sojiro a few more times and then performed a few signs and said," Extreme Wind Cutting Technique!" and sent many cuts through the wind at Sojiro, sending him to the ground. Sojiro got up and cough blood and remarked," I'm not giving up Anji! I'm taking you back even if I have to beat you to pulp!"

Anji then remarks," You can try..thats true. But you fail to realize something I gained on my way back to Konoha..I just got it, so I'm not very good with it..but-" Anji clenches his fists as black marks surround his body and his chakra increases. Anji remarks," This is what Orochimaru referred to as the Cursed Seal. I only able to do its first stage right now, but this should be enough." Anji heads for Sojiro. Sojiro blocks, Anji attacks again and he blocks again! Sojiro attacks and Anji blocks! They are perfectly even! Punch, kick, kick, attempts at a leg sweep, kick, punch..neithers gaining an upper hand! Anji tries to form another Dark Chidori and heads for Sojiro. Sojiro forms the blue fire again and they head for each other again, the attack collide again to no effect! Anji jumps up and gras Sojiro's arm this time and throws Sojiro into he water and then laughs," Try some fire jutsu under here! He holds his breath and uses his affinity with water to send Water Sharks at Sojrio. Sojiro jumps out of the water quickly and the Sharks come out above water! Sojiro performs a few seals and remarks," I hid this from you but..WIND CUTTING STREAK!" Suddenly wind cuts strike out the sharks! Anji,"So you have wind too huh? It won't help you!" Anji punches at Sojiro but he dodges, yet again its not doing much good but they keep attempting close range attacks at each other. Anji can't take much more of this and performs a few signs and remarks," Hidden Mist Jutsu!" He sends mist all around them. He attempts to sneak up on Sojir but Sojiro easily dodges. Sojiro," You know better than that Anji, we were trained as Anbu." Anji gets rid of the mist.

Sojiro then remarks," Third Gate: Release!" Anji remarks," Y-you can't have!" Then Sojiro runs forward and begins beating Anji to a pulp. Suddenly Anji feels something within himself quake..he doesn't know why or how..but suddenly he feels a bunch of unknown chakra flow through his own body. Whatever the reason, Anji gets back up and heads for Sojiro and punches him in the face sending Sojiro flying backwards! Anji decides it doesn't matter. His cursed seal is gone now, if he attempts to use it again it might be life threatening on himself..he might as well depend on whatever this chakra is. Anji performs a few signs and thinks to himself (it'll be stronger if I perform real Dark Chidori..but more risky too) He forms the Dark Chidori (which causes black lightning to form around his right hand) Sojiro growls," That again huh?" Sojiro forms a blue fireball on his left hand. The attacks collide but this time they force themselves at each other full force..the attacks are appearing to cause the air around them to thin. The forest around the nearby area begins to crumble.

Suddenly Tatty appears from the forest and shouts at them while running forward," NOOOOO! Sojiro! Anji! Stop!" She is far too late of course, Sojiro and Anji both fly backward repelling from one another. Anji gets up. Sojiro doesn't. But he's alive..just unconscious. Anji can see it with the Byakugan. Anji runs over to Tatty whose been knocked over by the gust from the two attacks. Tatty opens her eyes," Anji? I love you. I know what you must do. I just now accepted it. If you were to come back they'd kill you for sure..the Anbu themselves are already talking about killing you. Go! Don't die." Anji," I intend to..but what about you two?" Tatty,"We'll just have to figure this out..on our own...Go Anji. We'll be fine." Anji nods and got up. There's no turning back now. He began to run off into the woods and when he was only a few feet in he stopped, when Orochimaru appeared before him. Anji growled," So its you." Orochimaru chuckled,"a little cranky aren't we?"

Anji," What do you want?"

"Are you ready Anji-kun?"

"Yes. I'm comming with you."

Orochimaru nodded.

Then the both vanished with a jutsu of Orochimarus and appeard at a cave of some sort. Orochimaru," This is my current base." Anji was givin a headband with a musical note on it. "I intend to use the name 'Sound Village' as my cover up dear Anji." Anji took off his leaf headband and placed a scar through it and tied it around his left arm and tied it. Orochimaru remarked," You no longer need Konoha." Anji simply replied," I don't want to forget Konoha ever." Anji then placed the hidden Sound Village headband across his forhead and tied it. Honzo suddenly appeared from the shadows. Anji," Whats he doing here?" Orochimaru chuckled," Now now. You are allies now, not enemies. Live with it. Anji, perhaps you can put you're grudge on temporary hold." Anji," but wasn't I special enough? You taught me Dark Chidori afterall." Orochimaru laughed," Yes, and Hnzo, what did I teach you?" Honzo remarked," Dark Rasengan, lord Orochimaru." Anji growled," He's only kissing up to be on your good side. I wouldn't trust him if I were you." Orochimaru laughed,"Now now Anji, one mustn't be jealous." Anji," Hmph..I'm ready. Les just go." Orochimaru laughed as they left into the lair of Orochimaru...


End file.
